New start
by shizmaring
Summary: A new school, new friends, a new life and a new and a new love! yumixsachiko
1. the meeting

**The meeting**

"Yumi! That's enough." Her farther said in a stern voice, silence filled the room until the only sound that was left was yumi's mother whimpering into her hanky.

Mr Fukuzawa then began to speak again with his eyes fixed on his only daughter, "we gave you one last chance yumi Fukuzawa, what part of that did you not understand?"

"B-but…" yumi tired to plead but was interrupted.

"No buts! Now is the time for action. Your application form for Lillian's catholic girl's school will be sent off in the post tomorrow." It pained him to do this to his little girl but she had become out of control and this was the only option left that would allow him, and his wife to see yumi everyday and that can send her somewhere that should smack some scene into the girl.

"y-yumi this is for your good…. please don't…..be mad, we are only looking out for your best interests.." her mother said trying to make yumi see that they where just doing what was best for her but was interrupted.

"FINE! SEND ME TO A SCHOOL THAT'S RUN BY A BUNCH ON NUT CASE NUNS SEE IF I CARE!!" yumi shouted at her parents as she stamped out the room heading towards her bedroom.

When she had reached the second bedroom on the left she slammed the door behind her and flopped on to her bed, her mind now re-playing the events that took place two days ago.

"_Come on just one small kiss baby" a tall boy pleaded to the first year tohoma suka._

_She began to back away from him only to find two of his friends behind her, smirks across their faces. The 3 rd year boy then began to walk closer to her, she was surrounded and it was after school hours so no one would be passing by, her heart began to race so face she felt as if it would break through her chest._

"_Just...one...little...kiss." the boy said as he leaned in but was interrupted by a sharp pain on the side of his face._

"_Ouch………you what the hell do you think your doing………Ouch!" two strong blows had come into contact with his face._

_After the second blow he just laid on the floor looking up at the attacker. "Yumi" the girl cried as she broke free from the other boys grip. She slung her arms around yumi's neck and wept into her shoulder; one of yumi's hands pulled the girl closer to her body and whispered words of comfort in her ear. _

_Yumi's attention was soon brought back to the boys as they tried to re-group, "hey bitch what the fuck you think you're playing at. Oh well no matter now we have to girls boys, easy pickings." The leader of the three stated to his friends._

"_Let's go…come on" yumi said to the girl who was still clinging to yumi as if she would fall if she did not._

_But as the girls turned away from the boys the leaded said "hey where the hell do you think you're going?" yumi stopped dead in her tracks and mutted "you should _have_ just left it." Her voice cold and expressionless, Tohoma hearing this and knowing yumi tried to intertwine but was stopped. "Go wait for me by the gates, I'll be there soon. Don't come back here, ok." Yumi said looking straight into the girls hazel eyes, she then looked at the boys, but quickly turning back to her and winked. _

_As yumi turned from the girl she felt something catch her sleeve she turned to see the girl crying again begging her not to. But there was no stopping her now, as she walked towards the boys she wanted to stop a tell the girl that this was for her and that she loved……yes loved her._

_As she neared the chuckling boys she reached into her bag to pull out………_

Her thoughts where interrupted by a knocking on her door she rolled off the bed and approached the door to find her brother yukki standing in the door way.

"Yukki…what..." she was stopped mid sentences by her brother tightly embracing her. As quickly and the hug had come it was gone and so was yukki, yumi closed the door slowly and stumbled into the middle of her room in a daze and fell to a heap on the floor as she cried holding herself.

* * *

Yumi stepped off the bus and looked up at her new school, with a deep sigh she slowly and unlady like strolled into the schools grounds. She didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the girls attending the school, perhaps it was her unlady like walk or her firm emotionless face or it could have just been that she was incredibly good looking, she looked strong to the younger students and cute to the older ones.

She found her classroom quite quickly and slid open the door to find it empty. She then looked at her watch to see that she was 10 minuets early for the lesson starting times at this school; she had been running by her old school times.

She entered the room and began to explore it starting with the teachers table; she slid on to it and stared out the window letting her mind drift back to last week.

"_YUMI STOP THAT'S ENOUGH. YUMI! YUMI! Y..U..M..I" _

"It's a wonderful view is it not?" a voice came from the door way, the voice was soft and gentle. It gave a certain scene of peace to yumi but at the same time it sent shivers down her spine. As she turned to locate the person behind the voice she came to a stand still. _She's…she's so beautiful._ Yumi could not help but examine the woman's complete body. She was wearing a woman's black suit but looked to young to be a teacher.

"Good day my name is Ogasawara Sachiko." The woman said in a pleasant way. Yumi just stared at her but quickly regained her confidence, when she sees something she wants she takes it and right now that was this woman.

Yumi stated to walk towards the woman but quickly walked round her, once she was behind her she shut the classroom door and grabbed the woman's arms and pulls her close. Sachiko took a deep breath as she now faced this girl who looked about ready to eat her alive. But before Sachiko could think about what was happening logically she was being pushed against a wall by this strong girl. Sachiko felt one of the girls hand let go of her right arm but quickly found a new home on her knee.

A sudden jolt ran through her body as the hand rested, but this feeling was soon replaced by something stronger as the hand began to move up along the leg heading towards the most privet part of Sachiko. The hand was now under her skirt and still slowly moving closer and closer to her center, Sachiko found her self having difficulties breathing as she gasped for air.

But it stopped. The hand stopped just before sachiko's center, she then felt the girl lean up to her ear and whisper in a seductive and husky tone "Fukuzawa Yumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." And as soon as she had finished her sentence she removed her hand and steadily walked out the door leaving the frozen Sachiko on her own in the empty room to recover from the meeting of Fukuzawa yumi.

"Yumi" was all she could muster from her quivering lips, then at that very moment the school bell rang informing students and teachers that lessons have now started, Sachiko quickly pulled herself together and left the class room with the same thought in her head which was just repeating it's self.

"_Fukuzawa Yumi" _her mind purred.

* * *

End of chapter 1

i had alot of fun with this and will be wrritting the next chapter in the next 2 days plz leave reviews this is my first proper fan fic.


	2. losing control

**Chapter 2**

"Sachiko"

"Sachiko, are you ok?" asked the now worried Rei.

"Excuse me, my deepest apologies" Sachiko said as she suddenly was brought back to the present. She hadn't been able to focus on anything other than that girl.

"We were just sent for the 2 new transfer students that started today, but if you don't feel up to it we can always ……" Rei said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No please Rei I'm feeling perfectly fine, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" Sachiko said in a reassuring voice. She did indeed have a lot on her mind at the moment not only was her thoughts haunted by the girl she also had a lot of work to think about. Not only was Sachiko a third year student and a member of Yamayurikai but also due to her family she was the chairman of the school and had meetings with the board of directors everyday.

"Right well if you're sure, they are already on their way I sent Noriko and Yoshino to bring them here" Rei said now in a more relaxed tone.

As the familial sounds of foot steps where heard from inside the room which where quickly followed by the door opening and four girls walked in all bowing to the three senior members of the Yamayurikai, Sachiko, Rei, and Shimako. Sachiko never had been one for younger students so she did not look up from her work as the girls entered.

"Welcome. Today we would just like to make sure that you two are both settling in okay and your happy" Rei said with a big welcoming smile across her face.

In unison the two girls said "thank you".

"Right well first off all Tomiko Orgami" Rei said looking down at the two names on her sheet.

"y-yes" the small second first year stammered from her sheer nerves.

"Good, how are you finding the school so far, is everything ok?" Rei asked softly sensing the girl's nerves.

"Y-yes everything's wonderful, t-thank you very much" the girl still shy said.

"Great. Right next………here we are second year Fukuzawa yumi" Rei read the name aloud from her sheet.

What, what did she just say, yumi. Sachiko's mind tried to work out if she had just imaged it. She couldn't bring her self the raise her gaze from her work in fear of locking eyes with the girl. Her heart was racing so fast she could harddle stand it, and then the girl spoke.

"Yes" yumi sad calmly although her eyes had not be looking at the asker of the question, no her eyes where locked on the girl who sat to the left of Rei her head down looking at her work. Yumi's mind began to wonder. _So she's a student._ Yumi's attention was unwillingly drawn back to Rei as she began to talk again.

"So how are you finding the school any problems?" Rei asked, the look towards Sachiko did not go unnoticed by her.

"Fine thank you" yumi said as started to think of ways of getting to Sachiko, yumi did not know why but she could hardly stand not being able to touch the girl.

"Very well you are free to go" Rei said now looking at yumi in a defensive way.

The two girls turned to leave the room the younger one leaving first, but as they left Sachiko risked it and looked up only catch a slight seductive look for yumi before she was out of sight. Once the rose mansion once again was quiet Sachiko stood an excuse herself for a toilet break.

Once outside the rose mansion she looked around for the sight of the two girls and she found it but instead of two there was one. Puzzled she looked around some more before she felt someone grab her hand and pull her behind the mansion. Again she found herself pushed up against the wall by the girl.

"Don't you think it's risking coming out here alone Miss Ogasawara Sachiko?" yumi whispered in to the older girl's ear before licking her neck. Making her shake with the feel of yumi's tongue and let out a loud gasp. "or maybe you wanted me to do this to you?" yumi said with her face only inches from sachiko's, so close that as she said the words their lips grazed each others.

That was it Sachiko couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between them. Yumi a little shocked at first but soon recovered and kissed her back, as Sachiko parted her lips yumi saw her chance and slid her tongue to the girl's mouth. Sachiko met her tongue; she could feel that she was losing herself in the passion of the kiss.

Yumi's right hand began to wonder down to Sachiko's perfectly round breasts when she was forced to stop.

"Sachiko, Sachiko are you out here, Sachiko" Rei called out after she followed her friend out side.

Yumi stopped her hand and pulled away from the kiss and whispered into the girl's ear "we ……will have to…….do this again…..sometime" yumi said in between deep breaths. She regained her composure and left.

Sachiko stood there still gasping for air, she wanted more, she needed more.

* * *

wow i must say it was hard for me to stop there. trust me when i say that the next chapter is not one to miss, please do use reviwes, with out them i don't feel the drive to write. thanx


	3. dreams

chapter 3

_As yumi turned from the girl she felt something catch her sleeve she turned to see the girl crying again begging her not to. But there was no stopping her now, as she walked towards the boys she wanted to stop a tell the girl that this was for her and that she loved……yes loved her._

_As she neared the chuckling boys she reached into her bag to pull out the pen knife and held it firmly in her hand, its blade smiling in the light._

_Once the boys saw the silver object they began to step back, the leader now tripping over his own feet as yumi stood over him. Her face was emotionless, her hair covering her eyes. As she repositioned the knife so that it would slice cleanly into the boy's creamy skin, the boys face was filled with horror as the girl raised her hand……_

"_What's going on over here, schools over you should be going home now" said the male teacher who was walking steadily towards the scene. He could not see the knife as yumi's back was to him._

"_S-Sir……help please…s-she's got a knife" the boy screamed as the teacher approached. Yumi being the quick think she was shoved the pen knife back into her bag and began to recompose her sweet and innocent stance. _

Beep beep! Beep beep!

The alarm rang as yumi was once again taken from her memories to the present day; she turned on her side and stared at the clock waiting for her eyes to gain focus. 6:30am the clock read. Yumi rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her new school was miles away from where she lived and therefore had to wake up earlier to make sure she made it on time.

As she lay there her mind began to wonder back to the tall dark haired girl that had become her latest project. She took a deep sigh and got off the bed and began her morning routine.

* * *

"………_yumi……please……ah……harder please yumi……ohh……" Sachiko said as she could feel herself reaching climax._

"_harder you say Miss Ogasawara, you mean like this" yumi said as she pushed the digits in further and harder, as she felt Sachiko beginning to buck strongly and moan loudly into her pillow she went back to paying attention to the perfectly round mounds in front of her, she sucked, nibbled and lick them as the girl under her started shaking. She could tell that she was close to her edge and began to make the preparations to ensure that her climax was rode till its limits._

"_Y-yumi…..I can't….take much more…." Sachiko sand as she began to lose control._

"Miss"

"Miss its 7:00am" said the maid from the other side of the door.

"F-fine" Said Sachiko in a husky voice, she lay in the bed panting and coved in sweat from the sheer passion that she felt from her dream. She began to metal curse the maid for waking her before she could reach her limit. She unwilling climbed of the bed and prepared for school.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Ogasawara" yumi said as she walked up behind Sachiko who was in mid-pray to Maria-sama. Sachiko's attention was quickly redirected as girl now stood beside her. She felt the familiar feelings that over took her when ever this girl was around her, her mind replaying her dream, but she regained her composure as she noticed that yumi's scarf was not tied correctly.

She turned to yumi and held her book bag out to yumi "hold this please" she said in a mature and stern way. Yumi shocked at first took the book bag and looked at the girl questionably.

"You should tie your scarf in a proper not" Sachiko said as she adjusted the younger girls scarf and took back her book bag.

Click!

"Good day Miss Fukuzawa yumi" Sachiko said as she turned and walked away from the slightly blushing yumi.

Yumi watched as she walked away so confidently and a evil thought popped up in her head "_looks like she's challenging me for control, well we will see about that I'll have her knees buckling by the end of the day". _A smile ran across yumi's face as she still watch Sachiko walk away from her, and not being able to resistance she checked out the girls bum which was nicely outlined by her skirt.

* * *

School had ended and yumi was walking towards the school gate as she saw Sachiko entering the rose mansion, on her own by chance of luck. Seeing this as a sign yumi quickly changed her heading and began power walking towards the rose mansion.

* * *

"Good day……" said Sachiko as she entered the empty meeting room, she stood puzzled for a moment before looking at her watch and noticed she was once again early. After making herself a cup of tea she sat in her usually seat that meant her back was turned to the still open door.

* * *

Yumi creped up the stairs quietly so that Sachiko could not hear her coming, as she reached the door way she saw it open and peered in. once she had seen sachiko's back to her she saw her chance and slowly and quietly entered the room.

Yumi was now standing behind Sachiko and bent down to licked the side of her neck. Sachiko jumped out of her seat and turned on the spot quickly so that she was now face to face with the giggling yumi, but before she could say a word yumi had slid her on to table knocking a few papers on to the floor as she did it.

"Yumi…." Sachiko gasped as yumi's had went under her blouse and was now gently squeezing her left breast, her nipples becoming hard from the attention.

"You've wanted this all day haven't you Miss Ogasawara" yumi whispered into Sachiko's ear seductively, then she gave her ear lobe a gentle bite which made Sachiko moan from the sudden rush of pleasure. "Well have you? Or do you want me to stop" yumi said while slowly withdrawing her hand from Sachiko's breast.

"NO" Sachiko also most shouted as she grabbed yumi's and hand and placed in back on her breast.

"As you wish" yumi said as her other hand and went up Sachiko's skirt and stoked her inner thigh, Sachiko was shaking with anticipation. Yumi then laid her hand over the top of Sachiko's center; Sachiko took a sharp intake of air as the feeling rushed through her body. All that was separating the two was Sachiko's pants that where now being seen as a pain. As yumi began to pull on the pants a loud bang as heard which was quickly followed by chatting and foot steps, to girls froze and quickly separated from each other although this was the opposite of what they wanted.

Sachiko grabbed yumi's arm and pulled her quickly out the door she opened the door that was next to the meeting room, and shoved yumi into it, once she was in side Sachiko whispered "stay here till you hear the door shut" yumi nodded but as the door was being shut on her she grabbed it and said "what no good bye kiss?" she said this pouting a little, Sachiko quickly leaned in and gave yumi a peck, but as she pulled away yumi pulled her back a kissed her fully on the lips.

Sachiko smiled and then shut the door. As she sat in the meeting room the door now closed and her friends deep in conversation she slightly hoped that yumi would be there when the meeting ended.

* * *

Once yumi heard the door close she quietly sneaked out the room and walked down the stairs and left the rose mansion. But didn't leave the school grounds no instead she sat by a big blossom tree that was near the school gates and waited for Sachiko. _I will finish this tonight!_ Yumi thought as she sat waiting.

* * *

hey heres chapter 3, sorry for once again not letting them go all the way lol. any way this chapter is a longer one as requested and is deadacated to my Loyal Reader EAnIL


	4. hearts and memories

**chapter 4**

"Come here" yumi said from across the green house

"Come here" yumi said from across the green house. Sachiko was staring at the less than interesting floor.

"Y-Yumi don't you think this is moving too fast" Sachiko said this with a slight tone of sadness. But they didn't really know each other. "I mean we've only known each other for 2 days, we should get to know each other".

"But we can do that with out talking my princess" yumi said in a seductively tone which was know more than a whisper. Although it was a whisper every letter was heard perfectly by Sachiko and as she realised the deeper meaning she once again stared at that the floor blushing slightly.

"Yumi tell me about your family, do you have any siblings? What is your family like? Do you have a pet? Where about is Tokyo do you live? Are your parent's kind people? What was your last school like? Why did you change schools?" Sachiko began to fire questions but was interrupted.

The last question hit a nerve "STOP! STOP IT!" yumi shouted more upset than angry across the room; tears began to fall down her face. She looked up at Sachiko, the tears still rolling down her face.

"w-what does it have to do with you? just drop it" yumi said with a very stern tone, she mange to stop the flow of tears and wiped her face. She walked pass Sachiko and stopped at the door. "Maybe your right, lets not kid are selves lets just end this mess now." yumi said but instantly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She began to reach out form the door handle but was stopped.

"Friends"

"What?"

"Let's just try being friends for now"

"………."

"Please yumi?"

"Fine" yumi said as she left the green house, her chest still stinging.

After yumi was gone and the door closed Sachiko fell to her knees unlady like and just held her chest while thoughts ran through her head. _Why? Why does this hurt so much? I couldn't possibly be…be in love with her? No! Don't be stupid that's not possible you've known her 2 days. Get a hold of yourself. _After she had convinced herself she stood and straightened her uniform, she exited the green house her fist still held by her heart.

* * *

_10 minuets earlier_

The meeting had ended and Sachiko had been the first to leave she quickly checked the cupboard which yumi had been hiding in but there was no sign of her.

She was now walking along the path towards the school gates when she heard strange sounds from in the bushes, at first she was a little scared but quickly regained her composure and headed towards the bushes. When she was no more that a few inches from them a figure jumped out making Sachiko let out a little scream.

"My princess I have come to rescue you from the evil lords of the Yamayurikai, come quickly" yumi said after jumping out from behind the bushes and took a prince charming stance.

After Sachiko got over the shock she began to giggle but also fell in to character "oh thank goodness you're here my prince" the two lost character and began to laugh until the sound of a door being shut hit their ears.

"Come quickly my princess, I must get you some where safe and more privet" yumi said still in her prince character, she took Sachiko and lead her straight towards the green house.

* * *

_Yumi had been dragged by the teacher to his office he wasn't buying the innocent look at all._

"_so what do you have to say to yourself?" the teacher said, he was still facing the now closed door while yumi lent against his desk not really paying much attention. She thought she would get her usual slap on the wrist and told not to do it again but the teacher had other plans._

"_Do you like being told off? Do you like being punished? I think you do, a naughty dirty girl like you I think you like having to be punished." The teacher said now looking at yumi and perverted grin on his face._

"_What, what the hell are you talking about. C-can I go now s-sir? Yumi said as she started to get a little scared from the way the teacher was talking and looking at her._

"_No. you cant, you need to be punished" the teacher now walking to yumi. Yumi's heart started to race faster with every step the teacher took closer to her. Once he was in front of her he took hold of her tightly and pushes her up on to the desk._

"_Noooo!!" yumi's screamed has his lips came into contact with her neck._

_SMACK!_

"Miss. Miss this is the last stop." said an old looking bus driver.

Yumi got off the bus and started to walk home while thanking god that her stop was the last one other wise she could have ended up any where. _Why? Why can't I just let that memory go all it does is hurt me? _Yumi raped her coat around her; it was starting to get cold.

"Yumi? Is that you?" asked yumi's younger brother yukki.

"Yes, I m going to bed I've had a long day." Yumi said now walking up the stairs.

"Yumi wait some is here to see you"

"Umm….who?"

"Yumi….it's me" the voice was sweet and soft and then yumi's head kicked in.

"Suka…." Yumi said as she ran down the stairs into the living room.

As the two girls met so did the two bodies they held on to each other as if something was trying to separate them. Yumi then remembering where they were gabbed the other girls hand and dragged her up stairs.

Once they where safe in her room they returned to their embrace. Yumi then pulled away and looked to the other girl's eyes and her soul.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea." Yumi said still looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you to yumi, about what happened…."

"Please don't. Please don't talk about that please." Yumi pleaded, the memory was still too sore.

"Yumi I came here t-to tell you t-that I…I...I……." the girl began but was too nervous to get the words out. Yumi stopped her from further stammer by kissing her on the lips passionately. The girl was a little shocked at first but then kissed her back, as the two stood in the room kissing the image of Sachiko jumped into her head; she pulled away from the kiss and turned away from the girl.

"S-so what did you want to say to me?"

"I….I….I cant do this anymore, I m sorry." The girl said looking at the floor. Yumi just stood there looking confused. After a few minuets the girl apologized and left the bedroom, she kissed yumi on the cheek on the way out.

She had been gone a while now but yumi still just stood there. Then she cracked. That was it yumi could take no more, and a new yumi was born that night.


	5. undercover

**Chapter 5**

**Undercover**

The day started as normal, the sun shined, the wind blew and the city of Tokyo was awakening. But in a small home near the centre of town a new person was stirring from their slumber.

* * *

The sun shined down on the school grounds as students began to fill it. Sachiko stood at the statue of Maria Sama praying for the day to go by quickly, peacefully and without any surprises. But this was one request that Maria Sama did not answer. As Sachiko opened her eyes she saw in the corner of her left eye a familiar looking second year. Sachiko lost her self in the look of Yumi's peaceful face, but as a strong gust of wind came she was forced back in to reality.

"Good morning Yumi" Sachiko placed a small smile on her face as she spoke to her new friend.

"G-Good morning Sachiko-sama" Yumi said with a slight tremor in her voice. The formality yumi used to say her name did not go unnoticed.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called yumi's name softly, little more than a whisper. She then placed her hands on yumi's shoulder making yumi shiver a little at the touch. Sachiko felt the shiver and removed her hands.

"Yu…." Sachiko began to question her when she was interrupted.

"I….I have to be going now. G-Good day Sachiko sama…." Yumi said quickly before bowing and walking quickly away from Sachiko. Yumi was now out of sight but Sachiko still stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

_Yumi? What's wrong with you? Did I do something, was it me, can she not stand to be touched by me? I don't understand this, it's like she changed over night. What happened to her?_ Sachiko's trail of thought was stopped short by the school bell ringing loudly.

* * *

Sachiko simply couldn't pay attention to her lessons; her mind was to preoccupied by drastic change in yumi. Her last period finished at lunch time but she had meetings with the board for the rest of the afternoon.

The meeting had been going on for an hour now and Sachiko was bored with out reason. A thought had been repeating it self in her mind, _what happened to her last night? _And then it came to her.

Sachiko stood and all attention was directed to her, the room had become silent. "I' m very sorry but I think that we are going to have to cut this meeting short. I have some things that need my attention, lets continue tomorrow, excuse me." She turned and walked towards to the door, the other members standing and bowing as she left.

Sachiko was now in her in her car and giving the instructions to the driver, once outside her desired destination she thanked the driver and told him to wait for her to return. She stepped out of the car and was now facing West Tokyo High School. She walked up to reception and requested to see the headmaster.

"Yes can I help you" said a mid forty's man in a smart looking suit, he looked Sachiko up and down and wondered who she could possibly be; she looked young but was dressed in a rather expensive looking suit.

"Yes my name is Ogasawara Sachiko, I am the chairman of…." Sachiko began to introduce herself but was interrupted.

"Yes of course you are, my deepest apologies how may I help you today Miss Ogasawara?" the man said making sure that he looked and sounded respectful.

"One of your students has recently transferred to my school and I would like to know some information about her please" Sachiko said in a serious tone.

"Of course please step into my office and I'll pull up her record" said the headmaster showing her the way to his office by extending his hand.

Once inside and seated the man began to type something into his computer then redirected himself to Sachiko.

"Where's my manners would like a drink?"

"No thank you I' m fine"

"Right, well if I could just have the name of the student"

"Fukuzawa Yumi"

"Ahhhh…….. right well what would you like to know?"

"Why did she transfer?"

"Miss Fukuzawa had always been a hand full and had many warnings, but a couple of weeks ago she attacked a student and teacher."

The room was silent for a while before Sachiko spoke again.

"Could you please go into more detail?"

"Of course, one of members of staff found her in a fight with some boys and took her away to detention, but when he began to lecture her she hit him over the head with a glass beaker and put a knife to his neck"

"…….."

"Another member of staff walked in to investigate after she heard the beaker smash, she found him on the floor and the girl leaning on him with a knife to his neck"

"…….."

"The boys also confirmed that she had a knife and pulled it out on them as well"

"…….."

Again the room fell silent and the only sound was the clock ticking, Sachiko couldn't believe what she had just heard. There had to be a reason that yumi attacked him there had to be.

"Why……" Sachiko asked her head low and her voice quiet.

"Well according to her, he well….ummm…..tried to ……rape her"

Sachiko's head shot up and anger filled her body. "WHAT? Then why the hell was she punished and he gets of the hook. Self defence, she was using self defence!" she shouted but quickly tried to cram herself down.

"Well it's not that simple, you see yumi had been known to lie, and was always getting in trouble. It was her word against his."

"His name. What is the teacher's name?"

"Well I don't really think I'm allowed to give you that information, sorry"

"I'm only going to say this one more time, give me the name!"

"M-Mr Shibaru."

Once she had heard the name Sachiko turned and left the office leavening behind the awe struck headmaster.

* * *

Once yumi was home she ate her tea, watched some TV, did her home work and when it got late she went to bed. But once the door was closed the fake smile that yumi had been carrying all day fell and the real yumi was once again visible.

Her face stinged from the amount of smiling she had produced through out the day, she lay on her bed and quickly fell into the grasp of slumber.

_C-can I go now s-sir? Yumi said as she started to get a little scared from the way the teacher was talking and looking at her._

"_No. you cant, you need to be punished" the teacher now walking to yumi. Yumi's heart started to race faster with every step the teacher took closer to her. Once he was in front of her he took hold of her tightly and pushes her up on to the desk._

"_Noooo!!" yumi's screamed has his lips came into contact with her neck._

_SMACK!_

_As the teacher fell to the ground holding his now bleeding head yumi ran for the door._

"_No I'm not done with you yet" he said as he grabbed one of yumi's ankles. Yumi fell forward, pain engulfed her whole body._

_The teacher pushed her on to her back and straddled her, pushing and holding her hands above her head he hissed in her ear "tell you what, let me have your little friend and I'll let you go free………" he said as he began to lick and kiss her neck._

_Tohoma Suka face popped into her head and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, the face then turned into the image of her being hurt by this pig of a man. Rage filled her body._

_Her body moved as if it had a mind of its own, she kneed the bastard in the crouch and pushed him back, her hands were now searching in her bag for the sharp instrument that she so very much wanted to use. Once it was found she straddled the whimpering teacher and held the knife to his neck._

"_Well, well look at you, so helpless. Now it's my turn to have some fun you sick twisted son of a bitch. Let me give you a choice just like how you gave me one, its only fair. So option one I slit your fucking neck and leave you here to bleed to death or……"yumi moved the blade down to his manly hood._

"_or I can castrate you right here right now, so what do you think" yumi moved the blade back up to his neck, his face now covered in sweat, tears in his eyes, blood dripping down his brow and the look of horror on this face._

_As yumi began to press the blade harder into his neck the door slid open redirecting both yumi's and the mans attention._

Yumi quickly opened her eyes and wiped tears away from the corners of her them, they were quickly replaced by new ones; she gave into her tears and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**it was so hard to write this chapter and this one is deadicated to SETYOURSELFONFIRE, i hope you liked the c****astrate part lol. sorry i took so long to update, please review, the more i get the quicker i write if i get over 4 for this chapter in the next 10 hours i will update straight away, i promisse and the next chapter you are going to want to read trust me lol.**

* * *


	6. soeur's

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Soeur's**

Sachiko lay in her bed looking up at her distant ceiling; she laid there her heart racing and her mind yelling. She had only found out the real reason yumi had transferred to her school 8 hours ago. The image of yumi fighting the mans sexual advances with tears in her eyes was maddening. Sachiko had tried to keep her cool and not rush into anything, her heart told her to kill the bastard while her head told her to talk to yumi first, to come up with a logical plan.

_Why does this hurt some much?_ Sachiko asked herself, she had not known yumi long and had already refused the idea that she could possibly in love with this girl. Then why, why did feel as if some one had stabbed her in the chest, the same pain she felt when she was in the green house with yumi, why?

The sun would be rising soon and a new day would be beginning but things will not go back to the way they were.

* * *

"Sachiko did you hear me?" said the less than amused Rei.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Sachiko you need to find a petite soeur, you're the one who believes that traditions should be taken seriously and this is the oldest tradition of this school!" Rei said for the second time.

"…….."

"Sachiko…"

"Fine" it carried an annoyed tone but was still the answer that Rei wanted to hear.

"I'll go find one right now" Sachiko said as she hurried towards the door, the thought of yumi had popped into her head and she saw it as the perfect plan. Not only would she not have to ask one of her fan girls to be her petite soeur but she could also use this as a reason to get closer to yumi.

"S-Sachiko I didn't mean right now" Rei said to the disappearing form of Sachiko.

She was in a hurry but an obstacle had gotten in her way and she now found herself leaning dangerously close over the obstruction.

Yumi had become the sweet gentle shell of girl as she got off the bus and walked into the school; she began her morning pray in front of the statue of Maria-sama when she heard a strange sound from behind her.

CLICK!

"Ummm….can I ask what your doing" yumi asked in a low and innocent voice.

The girl lowered the camera to show her slender face. "Yes, my name is Takeshima Tsutako I m photographer for the school news paper and I was wondering if I could use a picture I took of you and Sachiko-sama together…..in a soeur fashion?" the girl pleaded.

"What? What do you mean _in a soeur fashion_?" yumi's eyes had widened at the question, her tone of voice was high pitched from the shock.

The girl began to rummage in her bag, she pulled out a small picture of yumi and Sachiko standing in front of the statue of Maria-sama, and she was right they did look like they where soeur's but yumi couldn't remember when this meeting took place.

"B-But when did you……" yumi began to question but her mind flashed back a week ago.

_She turned to yumi and held her book bag out to yumi "hold this please" she said in a mature and stern way. Yumi shocked at first took the book bag and looked at the girl questionably._

"_You should tie your scarf in a proper not" Sachiko said as she adjusted the younger girls scarf and took back her book bag._

_**Click!**_

"_Good day Miss Fukuzawa yumi" Sachiko said as she turned and walked away from the slightly blushing yumi._

"I remember…..but where were you?"

"Well…I was….I was just……I was in the bushes" the girl finally managed to blurt out.

Yumi's new personality failed her even if it was just for a few moments, she couldn't help herself. She snaked her arm around the girl's small slender waist and pulled her close.

"In the bushes you say. Tut tut tut very naught, use the picture I don't really care" yumi said huskily in the girl's ear she was about to make her move when her other more soft, gentle and innocent side kicked in and pulled her away.

Tsutako was a little stunted by yumi's actions but her head quickly registered what yumi said.

"I can, really?"

"S-Sure….but you will have to get Sachiko samas permission as well"

"Well I was hopping that you could help me with that as well"

The two girls where now entering the rose mansion, yumi lead the way while Tsutako followed behind her. As the two girls neared the meeting room door it flung open and a human body quickly appeared from it.

Yumi being to close to move took the full force of the speeding person that had come swinging out the still open door, Tsutako had managed to jump back and just in time or she would have gone down too.

Yumi laid on the floor her eyes open and wide as they looked straight into Sachiko's also wide eyes. Sachiko's arms were either side of her and one of her knees was in between yumi's legs. Sachiko was lost in her eyes; she moved her arms to restrain yumi's and began to lean down to kiss her.

Yumi wanted her to keep going but just before contact was made the memory of the teacher and her in his office shot in her mind, tears began to form in the edges of her eyes and she turned her head away.

Sachiko stopped in her tracks as she saw the hurt look on yumi's face along with the tears; she lifted herself up and pulled the girl into an embrace.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I just fell on my bottom"

"I'm glad. Yumi you still don't have an onee-sama do you"

"N-No"

"Good"

CLICK!

Sachiko help yumi up and lead her into the meeting room, she turned to face Rei smiled and then turned back to yumi and took her hands.

"Yumi" Sachiko said as she reached for the rosary hanging around her neck. She held it up to the light to let it shine; yumi's eyes were fixed on it.

"Ummm…." Yumi took a step back as if to retreat from the rosary and Sachiko.

"Don't move yumi"

Yumi stopped and kept her gaze on the necklace.

_I can't do this, I can't. No! _Yumi's mind shouted as she saw the rosary moving closer to her.

"Ummm…..my deepest apologies but I can't become Sachiko-sama's soeur!" yumi said, her eyes closed she couldn't bear to see Sachiko's sad face. Yumi bowed to the rest of the room and walked out the open door way.

_How could I become her soeur, I'm not worthy. _Yumi thought as she left the rose mansion.

Sachiko left the meeting room and watched yumi leave the rose mansion and worried look on her face.

"Yumi" Sachiko whispered her name softly, lovingly.

* * *

**well here you go, the next chapter, i know i said that this was going to be one not miss but the story is going to take a diffrent course in the end now but trust me it will be good lol. this one is a little short but i wrote it a 2 in the morning. plz review.**


	7. im here

**chapter 7**

**i'm here**

Yumi had just kept walking till her path had become blocked; she raised her head that had been fixed to the floor. In front of her stood the schools green house, she had not been here since the conversation she had with Sachiko there.

She opened the glass door and stepped inside, at once she was overwhelmed by the smell of blooming roses. She took a seat on the floor leaning against one of the glass walls her mind wondering back to the previous events.

Yumi buried her head in her hands, her mind turned against her. _I don't belong here, I don't deserve to be here, I…I…I can't do this anymore! _Yumi's thoughts where cut short by a sound at the far end of the room, she looked up to see Sachiko sitting on the floor opposite her.

"…….H-How long have you been here?" yumi asked as she examined the rest of the room to ensure that she hadn't missed anyone else's.

"I got here 10 minutes before you did, I guessed that you would end up here" Sachiko said looking at the floor. The room fell silent again; until Sachiko couldn't take it anymore and stood up as she walked towards yumi she was going over the best way to help this damaged girl. The information she had been given about why yumi had leave her old school running through her head, she had to be there for this girl.

Sachiko sat down next to yumi and put her hand on top of the younger girls, yumi flinched at the sudden touch.

_This is how it's meant to be, I should just stick to what I know, and be what I am. I can't be this girls friend I don't know how to be so I will do what I know best._ Yumi then moved quickly and pushed Sachiko to the floor straddling her waist.

"This is what you want right" yumi said as she began to lean down to the older girls face. Sachiko was shocked as usual by yumi's forwardness, but then she noticed yumi's eyes they where dull, empty and lifeless. Yumi closed the gap between them and began to kiss Sachiko roughly on the lips, her hands finding the parts of Sachiko that they wanted.

Sachiko began to feel the familiar feeling of arouser taking over her, but she had to stop this not for her sake but for yumi's. Sachiko began to gently push yumi up but yumi had a counter attack. Yumi stuck her tongue in Sachiko mouth.

"Mmmmm….." Sachiko moaned deeply. But she had to stop this

This time Sachiko used as much force and strength she could to push this girl off, and this time it worked but once separated Sachiko pulled the younger girl into a strong embrace.

Yumi was still in her state of emptiness and Sachiko began to fear that she would never return the yumi that was daring but kind as well as being strong and independent would never return. The thought tormented Sachiko she couldn't stand it, she pulled yumi closer resting her head on top of yumi's, she held her close to her chest her heart was beating uncontrollably and she was sure that yumi noticed.

"Yumi. Yumi its ok I'm here. I will always be here, for you. I will protect you, no one will ever hurt you do you hear me? Never ever hurt you. Yumi" Sachiko whispered lightly into yumi's ear.

Colour filled yumi's eyes along with tears Sachiko had said just the right words at just the right time. Yumi couldn't hold her naturally strong pose but instead fell deep into Sachiko letting her tears fall freely down her face.

"I…..I….I…" yumi tried with all her might to speak through the tears, through the pain and through her weaknesses.

"hush, no need to speak yumi I will hold you until I am sure that you are fine even if it means we stay here all day and night, I will not leave you!" Sachiko said as she once again heard another round of cries and fresh tears seeping through her uniform.

For a while they just sat there until the position was too uncomfortable for the amount of time that was needed. Sachiko pulled away and moved over to a wall she leaned against it she then looked at yumi.

Yumi sat there and watch Sachiko move, when she got a reassuring hand gesture form her she moved towards the older girl. Yumi rested her head on lap and brought her legs up close to her, tears where still falling from her sore red eyes although it was only one every now and the. But Sachiko never flailed to notice them. Seeing yumi in this state was heart breaking, she want nothing more then to let herself cry as well but right now she had to be strong for yumi's sake.

Yumi's breathing had become even and tears no longer fell from her eyes, she had been asleep now for two hours. Sachiko sat there and just looked at the younger girl, she had never be able to come to a decision on what to do about the perverted son of a bitch teacher that had reduced yumi to this state but now it was obvious that she had to take action.

Yumi was now at home and in her own bed, in her hand she held Sachiko coat, she took a deep breath from the coat the familiar scent of rose pellets filled her airwaves and she became relaxed. She had never really taken the time to get to know the older girls scent, she had just done what she always does. She went straight to the point, but for the first time in her life she didn't want to just use some one but she actually wanted to get to know her. And with that she closed her eyes and pulled the coat closer to her, she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_30 minuets earlier_

_It was now 7pm at night and both Sachiko and yumi where walking towards the schools main gates.__ Sachiko had kept her promise and had stayed with yumi until she was ready to leave. The two had not spoken since they had lefted the green house but they where holding hands. The night had brought a cold chill with it; Sachiko had her coat on but yumi had not thought she would need one and therefore had little protection to the cold breeze._

_Sachiko could tell yumi was cold, she stopped and took off her coat she then wrapped it around yumi. Sachiko took yumi's hand again, they where now close to the gates but still neither had said a word._

"…………"

"_T-thank you……" the voice was small, it was no more than a whisper but Sachiko heard it she stopped in her tracks and pulled yumi into another tight embrace._

"_Yumi don't thank me like I said before I will always be here for you, I will always protect you!" Sachiko said with a serious face, the words where nothing but the truth._

"_Y-you……promise?" yumi asked._

"_For ever and ever, Yumi would………would you please……become……become my soeur?" Sachiko asked nervously she didn't think she could bare to be rejected twice by yumi._

"………"

"_May I……are you sure that you really want some one like me to become your soeur"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then I would love to"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes please"_

"_Oh thank heavens I don't know what I would have done if you said no" _

_Sachiko pulled away form the embrace and removed her rosary, once again she held it to the light but this time it was glowing light of the moon. Yumi did not step back she held her footing and lowered her head to give Sachiko easy access to her neck._

_Once they where in the car Sachiko told the driver to take them to yumi's house, once they had reached their desternation both yumi and Sachiko had gottan out the car._

"_Well good night yumi"_

"_Good night sac...onee-sama"_

_Sachiko smiled at her new title she was about to turn and leave but yumi had moved close and kissed her on the cheek. Both girls blushed brightly as yumi pulled away._

"_W-well good night yumi" Sachiko said as she walked back to her car._

_Yumi had entered the house and was peering out the front door to watch Sachiko leave, after the car had pulled away and was out of sight yumi said her final good bye and closed the door._

"_Good night onee-sama and thank you"_

_It was not till she was upstairs in her room till she noticed that she was still wearing Sachiko's coat. There was nothing she could do now she was not going to see Sachiko till Monday._

_She curled up on the bed and held the coat close her mind wondered back over the events of the day. She took one last deep breath before falling to sleep, Sachiko's words still running through her mind. _

"_**I will always be here, for you. I will protect you, no one will ever hurt you do you hear me? Never ever hurt you. Yumi"**_

* * *

**here it is sorry for the delay i have been busy with studys, i will be updateing again by sunday so keep an eye out, plzzzz review!!  
**

* * *


	8. love

**chapter 8**

**love**

Sachiko lay awake in her bed her mind running over plans, information and steragies. She new now that actions had to be taken for yumi's sake, this man was not going to get away with hurting any love of hers. LOVE!

Sachiko sat up in her bed and stared into space, she couldn't possible be in love with this girl. But then way, why does her heart hurt when she's away from the younger girl and when she's with her, her heart beats at an un-natural speed. Sachiko's mouth formed into a wonderful smile, she loved yumi she loved her. Everything seemed to make sense to her now, why she had been so drawn to the girl, why her heart raced every time she was near her and why she felt so empty when she was away from her.

Then it hit her. The best way to punish the man that had hurt her sweet yumi, Sachiko flung the covers back in a un-lady like manner and ran for the bedroom door; she grabbed a dressing gown on her way. Once leaving her room she regained her elegant posture and continued down the hall to her destination. Her father's office.

She knocked twice on the old oak door, she waited for the reply.

"Yes. Come in" came a mature mans voice. Sachiko took a deep breath and entered the room; she closed the large door behind her, once closed she turned and bowed to her farther respectfully.

"Sa-chan there's no need for such formalities among family, how can I help you my child?"

"Yes farther of course how silly of me. Well I would like a favour from you farther"

"Well my child if it's in my power then consider it done"

* * *

Morning came quickly for yumi, she awoke lively and well rested she was sure that it had something to do with the fact that she had something that belonged to Sachiko so close, yumi didn't know why but she always so peaceful when she was around Sachiko, but equally she felt nervous, excited, anxious and unsettled. How could one person make you feel so many things at once?

Monday had come and the weekend had seemed to fly by, every night she would curl up by Sachiko's coat and take a deep inhale of Sachiko's addictive scent. She loved that scent, she loved that scent on Sachiko and she loved Sachiko.

"I LOVE SACHIKO!!" yumi shouted.

Yumi jumped out of her bed and landed in a heap on the hard floor. Her mind was racing she couldn't possible love Sachiko. But then way, why does her heart hurt when she's away from the older girl and when she's with her, her heart beats at an un-natural speed. Yumi's mouth formed into a wonderful smile, she loved Sachiko she loved her. Everything seemed to make sense to her now, why she had been so drawn to the girl, why her heart raced every time she was near her and why she felt so empty when she was away from her.

Yumi became unusually happy as she remembered that she would be seeing Sachiko at school today, she jumped up and began to get ready, and making sure that she looked her best. On the bus yumi couldn't help but nervously fiddle with her hands, she was so excited at the same time as being so nervous, this made no sense but that didn't matter she loved the way she is feeling.

Once she entered the schools gates she made her way quickly to Maria Sama's statue. Once in front of it she made her morning prayer but her mind was not on any sort of holy topic. She was almost finished when her whole body froze, she felt strange as if some unimaginable force had taken over. Then an inviting scent hit her airwaves, she took a deep breath, trying to capture as much as she could of the smell.

"Roses" yumi muttered under her breath, she turned to see Sachiko walking towards her gracefully; her heart began to beat roughly so much so that she feared that it would break through her chest.

"Good morning yumi"

"G-Good morning Onee-sama"

"How was your weekend yumi? Did you miss me?" Sachiko said with a large smirk on her face.

Yumi looked down at the floor a blush burring strongly on her face, Sachiko walked around the still blushing girl and began her morning prayer. Yumi regained some confidence by knowing that Sachiko would have her eyes closed. She gazed up at Sachiko's beautiful face; the sun was shining on one side of her casting a bright background behind her. She looked like an angel.

Yumi lost herself in the sight but then her mind kicked in. _what the hell are you doing this isn't like you! Pull yourself together._ Yumi took a deep breath and prepared her self to confess everything to Sachiko. But was beaten to it.

"Yumi"

"Y-Yes…"

"Would you come with me for a moment I have something that I need to tell you?"

"Of course onee-sama"

Sachiko offered her hand out to yumi which she gladly took, the two walk hand in hand till they reached the schools green house, they seemed to be spending a lot of time here lately.

Once inside Sachiko let go of yumi's hand much to both of their disappointment, she crossed the room and stared up at the roof, the sun was filtering in and again her face became illuminated, but this time it was not only her face but her whole body. Yumi through it was as if god was shinning down on her. She had to be an angel.

"Yumi…" Sachiko said her pose unchanging.

"Yes onee-sama"

"Do you remember what I said to you the last time we were here together?"

"Yes onee-sama of course I do"

"I said that I would always be here for you"

"……….."

"And I shall be"

"Onee-sama I don't under……" yumi began but was interrupted.

"No matter how far away I am I will always be here for you"

"…….."

Sachiko look away from the sky, she fixed her gaze at the confused yumi.

"Yumi I have to go away for a few weeks maybe longer"

"…….." yumi couldn't think this didn't make any sense, Sachiko said that she would always be here that she wouldn't leave her.

"Yumi please don't look at me like that, I will only be phone call away I have to do this it's not something that I want to do"

"Why? Why do you have to go? Where are you going?" yumi was desperately trying to find away to stop Sachiko from leavening.

"Yumi stop please. This is hard for me too but it is also something I have to do, it's a part of my job as being the schools chairman.

"How long? How long will you be gone?"

"I hope that it will be no longer than two weeks"

"Where are you going?"

"Yokohama"

"Why"

"I will be meeting with the government's educational director."

"I see"

"It's very important, if it was not I would not be going"

"Ok it's alright onee-sama I understand" yumi hated the words that she said but she had to be strong, it was important that Sachiko goes to these meetings and if she saw that yumi was weak then she would not go.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now"

"What? Right now?"

"Yes I'm sorry but I have to"

"…….."

"I 'm sorry yumi, oh I almost forgot here" Sachiko passed a small piece of paper to yumi.

Yumi examined the piece of paper; it had a number on it. Yumi just looked at it confused.

"It's my mobile number, just in case you need to talk to me or you need me to come back. It's only a 2 hour drive away."

"Thank you onee-sama"

"Please do call me yumi"

"I will onee-sama"

Sachiko walked over to yumi and pulled her into a tight embrace, she didn't want to have to leave the girl but she had to it was to help her. She kissed yumi lightly on the head before breaking the hug and making her way for the door.

She stopped once she had reached the door, "good bye yumi" she did not turn around when saying it. She opened the door and left, once out of view of the green house she collapsed to the floor weeping. It had been harder than she thought it would have been, she hated having to leave yumi for so long now that she new how she truly felt about her.

"Yumi I love you" Sachiko whispered into the cool breeze.

* * *

_Back in the green house_

_The door closed, Sachiko was gone. Yumi fell into a heap on the floor weeping; she couldn't stand Sachiko leaving now that she knows how she feels about her._

"_Sachiko I love you" yumi whispered into the empty green house._

* * *

Sachiko had made her way out of the school, she walked up to her car and a got in.

"Miss are you ready to go" asked the mid thirties man in a black suite.

"Yes thank you"

_Yumi I 'm so sorry but I will be back as soon as I have righted the wrongs. Please wait for me! _Sachiko hated having to lie to yumi but this was for her own good. Once Sachiko was home she walked quickly to her room.

10 minuets later Sachiko came out the front door of the mansion in her new outfit, the driver quickly opened the door for her. Once she was inside he closed it and returned to the driver's seat.

"Lets go I'm going too late"

"Yes miss right away"

The car pulled away, Sachiko got herself into character till they reached there destination. Sachiko got out the car by herself to ensure that she was not seen as some one important.

Sachiko now stood out side West Tokyo High School, her transfer papers in her hands.

* * *

**well heres the next chapter its a little late sorry its because my best mate just had her 18 so i was pissed off my face, sorry anyway hope u liked this chapter plzz review. thnx for reading**

* * *


	9. Meet Sei Sato

**chapter 9**

**meet Sei Sato**

A month had passed since Sachiko left and time had not seemed to fly for yumi, she counted the days till she would see Sachiko again but she didn't even know when that day was. She had begun to fall into a routine and was quickly taking over the school, it seemed as if everyone in the school would swoon as she walked pass them and this did include the teachers.

She even had her own fan club that would follow her around all day as if they had nothing better to do. Yumi was taken advantage of her new popularity but every now and then her mind would drift off and think of a particular tall older girl who she hadn't seen in a month.

Yumi was sitting under a cherry blossom tree eating her lunch, her follows where hiding in the bushes behind her. They did not go unnoticed. Yumi just wanted some space to think, was that too much to ask for really?

_This is my life now, I own this school. But I owned the school last time and look where that got me. _Yumi let out a big sigh. She could hear her fan club loudly whispering behind her. All she wanted was peace and quite. Yumi was about to snap when she heard a stern voice behind her.

"Right that's enough if you all would please leave the area. You have till the count of three then I will get the roses on you….1…..2….." the young woman said in a serious voice. All the students where gone from sight before to women could even reach three.

"There that's much better don't you think?" she turned and faced the still sitting yumi.

"Ummm… thank you" yumi said a little unsure of the person who stood before her.

"No probz. So you're the one and only yumi Fukuzawa?"

"Yes I am and who are you" yumi said as she jumped to her feet and stood a little too close to the woman.

"Ha. You got guts kid" the young woman smile happily as she tormented the girl.

"Wha? Hey I am not a kid, do you know who your talking too I own this school"

"Do you now? Well that's very impressive. Anyway back to your question I am Sei Sato, a pleasure to meet you yumi-chan" as she spoke she molded into an over confident know it all pose.

"Right, well thanks for that but now I really have to go it was very interesting and strange to meet you Miss Sato" and with that yumi turned quickly to take her leave. Behind her Sei simply leaned against the cherry blossom tree, a large grin across face.

Once yumi was out of sight Sei dug in her bag, as she withdrew her hand a phone came with it. She flipped it open and pressed 1 then call, the phone rang a few times till a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey what up Sachiko"

"Sei"

"Yep it's me princess"

"Sei please don't call me such titles"

"Yes sorry my bad I forgot you don't like that name….. hahaha"

"Well"

"Well?"

"Did you do that favor for me?"

"O-right, yep I did it"

"Good, thank you"

"Tell me again why I need to look out for this girl not that I mind she has a very interesting…..personality and she also really…"

"Don't even think about it Sei!"

"Ok ok no worries I won't touch you little yumi….hahaha"

"(Sigh) well how was she?"

"a little head strong if you ask me but fine"

"I see good, please continue to look out for her, any signs of distress must be reported straight away!"

"YES SIR!"

"(Sigh)"

"hahaha"

"Good bye Sei"

"Yep bye bye"

Sei slipped the phone back into her bag and turned around she glanced at her watch and saw that she was going to be late for her lecture again she ran off in the direction of Lillian's university.

* * *

**hey this chapter is kinda short but i m still trying to work on the structure of sachikos master plan (evil grin) so this is just a little gap filler i hope that i will have the next chapter done soon plz review.  
**

* * *


	10. New school

1 month earlier

Sachiko began her hike up the long drive way of her new school she was not the only one there though and she was late. She was stunned to see so many students were arriving late and it made her wonder if yumi was one of these late comers. She looked at the students that walked pass, needless to say that they also watched her both boys and girls.

Sachiko had never gone to a mixed gender school and the thought of having to now be in this confined place with some many males sent shivers down her spine. She brought up her gaze to the school building that had only now come into view and for the first time she saw how small it was compared to Lillian's and how old and worn it looked. She walked thought the double doors straight towards the head office.

She placed her book bag on the floor beside her and waited for the receptionist to finish her phone call. Sachiko was now starting to become inpatient with this woman, she would have understood if the call had some link to her job but she had just been gossiping on the phone now for three minuets.

Finally the call came to an end and the moody woman looked up at Sachiko, her eyes looked the well postured girl up and down, she could have sworn that she had seen this girl before but just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes?" the woman said in a harsh voice.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I was told that I would be provided with some sort guide to show around the school grounds is that correct?" Sachiko asked trying to overlook the rudeness in the tone of the woman's voice.

"You want some one to show you around have you not got a map love?" still the words had a harsh tone.

"Whatever, turn around she's your guide" the woman said quickly before leaving her desk to go gossip with another member of staff that was in reception.

Sachiko turned on the stop to see a young looking girl before her, a warming smile across her face. _Thank god it looks like there might be someone here whose kind._

"Hey sorry I'm late had to take care of something before I came to get ya" said the younger girl her smile still in place.

"Oh no don't worry about it I 'm just glad you came at all" Sachiko said giggling slightly.

"Right well that's that settled then shall we begin the tour…….oh by the way my name is Tohoma Suka its nice to meet ya!"

"My name is Sato Sachiko it's very nice to meet you too"

The girls set out on the tour of the school which didn't really take long since it wasn't really that big although every class room they walked past seemed too packed; once they had reached the last stop suka spoke again.

"Well there you go that's the whole school you may find it hard to remember your way so just call me if you do and I'll come running."

"Thank you very much suka-san"

"Please call me suka-chan"

"Right well thank you"

"Sure thing anytime oh this is your classroom they know that you're coming, your teachers called Mr. Shibaru...try not to get on his bad side. Well see ya" and with that the younger girl broke into a run and was out of sight.

Sachiko's mind was racing _Mr. Shibaru…… Mr. Shibaru……HIM! _Her new teacher was the one that tried to hurt yumi. Anger filled Sachiko's body she didn't know weather she could face going in there, while he was she took a deep breath trying to cool her self but it didn't seem to work. She metal scolded herself for not being strong enough to keep control she waited a few minuets before knocking on the door and entering, once she was through the door she heard many gasps followed by little commits.

The girls

"Wow she's so beautiful"

"Look at her hair!"

"Her skin looks so soft"

"She looks so mature"

The boys

"Wow look at her she's so hot"

"Like you would have a chance"

"I wonder if she's single"

"I'm going to ask her to the dance"

"Like she would say yes to you, I think you will find that I will be me taking her ha-ha"

"Right that's enough quite down!" said the teacher now trying to regain the focus of the class.

"Welcome to the class, you must be Sato Sachiko?"

"Yes sir"

"Good well you can have seat right there next to Arika." He said while pointing to a tall brunet girl who was by the window the girl did not look at her new class mate but simple kept gazing out the window.

Once Sachiko had taken her seat the class continued its lesson without interruption. Once class had ended Sachiko was surrounded by girls and boys asking her questions.

"What's your birthday?"

"Do you live near by?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Want to eat with us for lunch?"

"That's enough if you all please leave the class room so that I may talk to the new student" said the teacher.

To class room emptied quickly the last one to leave was Arika, as she left she looked over her shoulder and mouthed, _be careful!_

"So Miss Sato how do you like the school so far everyone been nice to you?"

"Ummm yes sir thank you"

"Good, well my name is Mr. Shibaru but sir is just fine is it alright if I call you Sachiko-san?"

I have to keep on the good side of this teacher that's what everyone is saying but this is too hard! "Yes sir that's fine"

"Good well come to me if you need anything ok" he said as he put one oh hands on Sachiko shoulder.

"Y-yes sir thank you"

"Kay you can go have a nice lunch"

Sachiko bowed and walked away she was walking in the grounds when she over heard something she followed the sound till she came to a group of trees in the misted of the trees she was a group of boys teasing a young girl she looked like a first year. Sachiko walked into the small forest and lent against one of the trees.

"Really boys picking on such a small girl do you have no dignity?"

The boys turned around to see the tall girl leaning against the tree so confidently.

"Well what do we have here, hey good looking what's your name?" said the boy in the middle.

"Sachiko, and please don't waste my time and your time trying to flirt with me because it won't get you anywhere, now back to more important issues. Way don't you let the girl go and I'll let you go"

HAHAHAHA

"Look boys we have another yumi!"

"Yumi?"

"Yep she did the same thing you trying to do right now and look where got her…hahahaha"

"And where was that?"

"Got her self kicked out of school, but not before she got a nice little one on one with Mr. Shibaru……hahahaha" the boys once again broke into laughter.

Anger was filling Sachiko's body but this was a lead she had to keep her cool.

"So you saw this?"

"What….ummm well no but everyone knows that Mr. Shibaru has a thing for school girls and ummm its not the first time he's been accused of this is it"

"So what none of you tried to help her!" Sachiko was really starting to lose it now.

"No…she disserved it, that bitch walked around the school like she owned it and not to mention she pretty much turned almost half the girls here GAY!"

"She had it coming it her…she needed to be put in her…"

SLAP!

Sachiko hadn't even thought about what she was doing till it was too late the middle boy now lay on the floor holding his red cheek.

"y-you will regret that mark my words you will get the punishment as that bitch yumi!" the boys ran for it there tails between their legs. Sachiko stood there and watched them disappear from sight her hands clenched in fists.

She finally turned to look at the girl who was sitting on her knees shaking, her face wet with tears.

"Are you ok do you need a….." Sachiko was interrupted mid sentence by some one shouting and running towards them.

"Moka! Moka are you ok hang on I'm coming!" shouted the fast approaching tohoma suka.

"Suka?" said the same girl.

"Are you ok I told you not to come around here!" suka said while helping the younger girl to her feet.

"I know I'm sorry" then moka turned to Sachiko.

"Thank you for saving me"

"It's ok I'm just glad your ok"

"Wait what happened here?"

"A couple of boys where picking on me"

"Which boys?"

"The ones that yumi saved you from"

"Moka I told you not to say her name"

"Why" asked Sachiko

"Sorry Sachiko-sama but that's a little privet and still a sore subject"

"Please, if those boys have done this before then I have to do something about it!"

"I'm sorry but I can't" suka grabbed moka's hand and ran away from Sachiko.

"Wait!" Sachiko shouted but it was too late there were gone, Sachiko could see that this may be a harder task than she planed but no matter what she was going to get the evidence to get Mr. Shibaru!

* * *

hey i m back thanks for all you messeges well heres the next chapter hope you enjoy its a longer one cus i owe u one lol plz review


	11. Suka tells all

**STOP HAVE YOU READ CHAPTER 10 BECAUSE IT IS NO LONGER THE NOTICE ABOUT MY ACCIDENT IT IS NOW A PROPER CHAPTER IF YOU READ THIS ONE FIRST YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHATS GOING ON SO GO BACK NOW!**

Chapter 11

Suka tells all

Sachiko had know been at this new school for 2 weeks, and she was beginning to lose patience. She deeply missed her little yumi, but she had to do this. Sachiko had tried on many occasions to get the truth from tohoma suka but the girl just wouldn't give in and now she was avoiding Sachiko.

One lunch time Sachiko had had enough and decided to get the information she needed, Sachiko knew where suka ate lunch and made her way through the rather bare grounds of the school till she neared a of picnic table covered by a willow tree that protectively shielded the occupants from outsiders.

Sachiko walked into the den in which tohoma suka and her littler sister tohoma moka sat eating lunch in a light conversation. Sachiko approached the table and cleared her throat loudly, suka looked up with a gentle smile on her face which disappeared was she saw Sachiko; she turned away and started making excuses why she had to leave.

"Suka-chan please just answer a few questions and then I won't bother you again I promise" Sachiko said to still departing girl.

Suka stopped but didn't look over her shoulder "if I do you will leave me alone right?"

"Yes"

"……fine….what do you want to know?"

"Please come sit down" Sachiko sat and was soon followed by suka, moka hadn't moved but simply held suka's hand.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What happened to yumi?"

"What does yumi have to do with you? You don't even know her" suka said a little confused.

"Yes I do"

"What?"

"I know yumi" Sachiko was a little annoyed that she was having to repeat herself but played it cool knowing she needed this girl.

"How?"

"School"

"School? But you only just transferred here, do you mean middle school?"

"No, I attended Lillian's catholic girl's school which is yumi's new school now"

"….wow….is that where yumi goes know wow"

"Yes it is so back to my question what happened to yumi?"

"Well she was almost…..hang on why did you transferee? I mean that schools got to be tons better than this place"

Sachiko took a deep breath she didn't have time for this " I haven't official transferred, I pulled a few strings and got into this school, I will leave after I have the evidence to do something to help yumi"

"……….."

"Your doing all this for yumi wow, you must be very close which is surprising because I've know yumi since middle school and she's never been that open with me. I mean for her to tell you what happened she must really trust you." Suka said while looking Sachiko up and down.

"Yes well she didn't tell me everything which is why I need you to fill in the blanks"

"Oh…..well ok it happened a few months ago the boys that attacked moka two weeks ago where picking on me and yumi……" suka continued to tell her story to Sachiko. She told her what she had heard around the school and from yumi.

"Is that it?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe yumi?"

"Of course I do I love…..I mean yes we where the best of friends" suka said with a blush on her face.

Sachiko felt something in the pit of her stomach it was angry and jealous. This girl loved yumi and by the sound of it yumi was very fond of her too.

"Is that it or do you want to know something else?"

"No thank you"

Suka and moka got up to leave but where stopped by one more question.

"You and yumi, what was your relationship?" Sachiko asked with serious eyes.

"We were, together romantically….s-she was my girlfriend. When you leave tell her that I still think about her all the time and that my love is eternal. Thank you" and with that suka and moka left.

Sachiko just stood there looking into space she was trying to digest the words suka had just said. Her heart screaming in pain. She slumped back into her seat tears forming in the sides of her eyes. _Get yourself together Sachiko, eternal love? Does she still feel that way? Err what I'm I saying of course she does that's why it's called eternal._ Sachiko just sat there until the school bell rang signalling the start of lessons; she put a brave face on and made her way back to her class.

_I will do this I must for yumi even if she doesn't feel the same way about me; I can't let her live the life she doesn't want!_

* * *

this chapter is short and i m very sorry but i just didn't want to put the next part of the story in this chapter plz review and if you would like me to add in an event or a stetence then add it in the review and i'll try my best to put them all in either the next chapter or the one after thanx

* * *


	12. Dark world

**Dark world**

Hours turned to days, days turn to weeks and now the weeks where turning into months. Yumi didn't know how much more this she could take Sachiko had now been gone for 2 months, there had been no contact between the two, Yumi had tried countless times to call her soure but always found herself leavening meaningless messages that would not be answered.

Although Sachiko had received many messages from her petite soure she had yet to answer one of them, when the younger girl called she simply ignored it. Ever since finding out about the relationship between tohoma suka and Yumi she had not been able to face the girl.

Yumi had reached her limit; it was obvious to her that Sachiko didn't care about her. Yumi had been so upset and lonely for these past 2 months, but now she was moving on, perhaps Sachiko is never coming back or maybe this was her fault, did she do something wrong?

NO! Yumi shouted in her mind, she hadn't done anything wrong and if she had then didn't she at least deserve being told so; the whole point of the soure system is for the older students to teach the younger ones the proper manner in which to behave.

_Then its Sachiko's fault she gave up on me__, she……she……I wasn't good enough she got mad at me. Arrr this whole school just drives me mad I can't take much more of this place of these people and of her everything just reminds me that I'm nothing, I'm just a…a…a commoner to HER!_ Yumi's mind was working over time before it finally snapped.

Yumi got up from her seat which disturbed the whole class, causing the teacher to stop her lesson, she turned to Yumi.

"Yumi-san is something wrong, do you have a question?" the teacher asked in a pleasant voice. But when she saw Yumi's head pointing towards the floor she realised that she had no intention in answering her questions.

Yumi walked slightly towards the door, all the students where silent as they watched the girl approached the door. The teacher came to her senses and tried to stop Yumi, as she put one hand on Yumi's shoulder in a warm and gentle way it was smacked off by the girl, the teacher as well as her class just stood and sat there stunned as the girl left, bowing before leaving and saying "excuse me".

Yumi was heading towards the rose mansion when she heard someone talking in the clearing by the old blossom tree she changed her heading towards the sound of the voice only to find sei-sama talking on the phone.

Yumi was about to make herself know when she heard the one name that was driving her mad.

"Sachiko look how long are you going to do this?" Sei asked with an impatient voice.

_Mutter……… mutter……… mutter……_came the voice from the phone.

"Yes……yes…..ok……fine……I know but…….yes…..fine make it quick bye" and with that sei flipped her phone closed and let out a big sigh.

Sei turned to see a very shocked and confused looking Yumi before her, "yumi-chan hey" the older girl said with a large smirk across her face. _How long has she been standing there?_

"……" silence enveloped them.

"How is she?" Yumi asked, her face lacked expression and her gaze directed straight in to sei's eyes.

Sei's shocked face changed quickly to a serious and stunned face, "she's fine" sei said turning to lean against the blossom tree.

"When is she coming back?" Yumi asked as she came up to stand in front of sei.

Sei looked up at Yumi; she searched the younger girl trying to figure her out. "Why you I wonder?"

"What?"

"Of all the girls in this school she chose you, it puzzles me. Why? Why you I wonder?" sei asked as she walked towards the younger girl, she placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and gazed at her.

"Why...there is something there but what...what are you hiding?" sei's eyes were beginning to pierce a hole right through Yumi. She couldn't take it any more Yumi pulled away from her grip and took a few steps back tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Sei snapped out of her trance and looked down on the emotional Yumi, guilt hit her and she tried to reach for the girl. Yumi pulled back from the reaching hand, she shock her head violently, the tears falling with the harsh movements.

"I-im not… I m not hiding anything, why do people not trust me? Why do people not believe me?" Yumi completely broke down and fell to heap on the cold muddy grass, sei reacted quickly and tried to comfort the girl but it was useless Yumi had falling into a dark world.

* * *

All Yumi could feel was a warm pair of arms around her and the soft words in her ear.

"Yumi? Come back to me Yumi, come back Yumi I need you" the gentle voice whispered in her ear. Yumi followed the warm voice, running towards it as fast as she can as if the voice was a light in this lifeless dark world.

She finally managed to get back to the real world but her vision was dull and hazy. She feel to sleep after only a few seconds.

Sachiko got up off the floor of the rose mansion, she rubbed her temple and looked at the worried sei, "she's going to be fine, and she just needs to rest now tell me what happened." Sachiko said her gaze redirected at the sleeping Yumi.

"I m not sure, she heard me on the phone to you. She started asking me questions and….." sei began and then realised that it was her fault how would Sachiko take this.

"And?" Sachiko said looking at sei with an agitated tone.

"Well…..I asked why you chose her"

"Chose her? Sei what are you talking about I never chose…." Sachiko was confused.

"Come on Sachiko you've never bothered yourself with underclassmen, you wouldn't of even spent time with me or your any of your class members unless you had to." They stared at each other until Sachiko broke the stare to look at Yumi.

"Perhaps your right but I m changing I can feel it, I owe all that to Yumi, please sei understand that I want to change not only for all of you people that care about me but for myself and of course for Yumi" sei stared at Sachiko wide eyed. She was starting to see the change.

"So please sei what happened?"

"I asked her why it is that you chose her over everyone, what it was that she's hiding. What was her hiding talent, but she just freaked out and started to cry.

"……."

Sei could see the anger in Sachiko face, she may be able to hide it normally but not at this moment. Sei took a deep breath and continued.

"She's was crying about no one trusting her or believing her, Sachiko what's going on? What happened to her, why are you at this other school."

Sachiko took a deep breath trying to keep control of her self; she then turned to sei and told her what she knew so far. When finished she got back on to the futon that had been laid out for Yumi to lie down on, she brushed a few strands of hair out of Yumi's eyes and rested her hand on Yumi's soft cheek. A shot of electricity ran through the older girl form the touch.

Sei looked down at the younger girl shock, anger, sadness and worry was clear in her face she turned to look at Sachiko "I promise that I will take care of her go. Go now and do what you have too leave her to me."

Sachiko looked up at the older girl and smiled gentle; she placed a small kiss on Yumi's forehead, she stood up and hugged sei much to the older girl's surprise. She then took one more look at Yumi sighed and said "soon Yumi you will be free that's my promise to you, _I just wish my love could be returned." _Sachiko whispered the last part but not quite enough that sei didn't hear it, sei frowned at the remark but also felt a sense of hope when she remembered how much Yumi seemed to need Sachiko.

Sachiko turned and left the room shutting the door behind her as soon as Sachiko had left Yumi began to become restless; she mumbled the same word over and over again.

"Sachiko"

* * *

hey all i m so sorry for the wait but college has been mad, so much work to do well anyway sorry and i promise to update by thursday plz review and i might update sooner^_^ till next time take care


	13. The plan!

**The plan**

Yet another day, yet another lunch time, Sachiko had reached her limit with this school, with these people and more than anything with this fruitless love she feels. She was making her way towards an empty bench to eat her lunch when her pocket began to vibrate.

Sachiko reached in and pulled out the buzzing cell phone, she flipped the lid open and read the message.

"_Sachiko I miss you and Sei Sama is getting on my nerves I don't need a babysitter. Why are you ignoring me, you gave me this phone but never answer it? Come back soon……… please_

_Yumi"_

Sachiko couldn't help but giggle at the girl's words and yet she felt a painful stab in her chest she can't stand this, yumi sends her messages like that and yet she has no real feelings for her. This whole thing was giving her a headache, _if she sends that kind on message to me then want kind does she send to suka san?_ Sachiko looked over to the old willow tree to see tohoma suka looking at her phone and smiling, the image just made her feel even worse.

"Hey" a voice beside her suddenly reached her ears.

Sachiko quickly looked to her left, there beside her sat a handsome girl with short black hair, which was waxed back. She wore a pair of baggy jeans, a white tank top covered by a black worn out bickers jacket. She looked a few years older than Sachiko; she must have been a university student.

"Hello" Sachiko responded politely.

"So a little birdie told me that you're trying to take down a big bad wolf." The older girl said still looking upwards towards the heavens.

"A birdie?" Sachiko questioned.

"Hai…..that little birdie over there" she said pointing at tohoma suka but not lowering her gaze form the skis.

Sachiko looked over at the girl and then turned to face the older girl again "and so what if I am?" Sachiko questioned.

For the first time the girl looked at Sachiko, her eyes where deep bright blue pools, bright as there were you could see pain and suffering in them.

"I want to help"

* * *

Yumi was sitting in the greenhouse her back lent against the wall, her eyes were closed.

"Sachiko……" yumi whispered into the empty space.

Yumi could almost feel the warm protective arms around her, she could almost hear the soft voice in her ears she could almost…..

Her pleasant day dream was broken by a buzzing sound she looked down at her mobile, she had received a message she flip the lip open and read the message.

"_Hey yumi, how's it going long time no see, hey tomorrows are school festival I got you a ticket please come. I miss you; I really want to try again._

_Suka_

_Xxxxx"_

Yumi looked in her inbox, still no messages from Sachiko. Yumi sighed it was obvious to her that Sachiko didn't care.

"_Sure that sounds great I'll meet you there tomorrow_

_Yumi"_

Outside the greenhouse Sei was leaning against a tree, _please yumi just give her a little more time._

* * *

"You want to help? Why?" Sachiko questioned she was not keen on this person.

"Just like you I m want that bastard to pay for what he's done, your reasons are yours and mine are mine."

"What makes you so sure that I need your help?"

"Well you've been here for 3 months now and what progress have you made?"

"…….."

"It's all very well trying to be a hero but unless you know how to get what you want you're no use at all"

"……."

"Look I can help you get close to him, I can help you become his next victim, and I m the one that can help you catch him red handed."

The two looked at each other, both trying to size up the other. "Fine how can you help me?" Sachiko finally gave in once she realised that what the older girl was making sense.

"So what's the plan?"

"Its simple, your teacher has many weaknesses but his biggest ones are what we're interested in"

"And they are?"

"He goes for two types, the rebels and the lesbians. He likes the rebels because no one will ever believe them when they say they were raped by him…."

"Yumi….." Sachiko muttered under her breath, anger began to fill her body once again.

"…..and lesbians because he sees them as vermin, he enjoys the thought of tormenting them. Your friend was very unlucky she was both a rebel and a very much an out lesbian."

"Yumi…." Sachiko curled her fists in to balls, she had to control herself.

"she's not the only one that's been effected by this man, tohoma suka over there was his favourite for half a year till yumi found out, she never left her side again. And because of that yumi became his next victim"

"……….." Sachiko was speechless, how can this man get away with this, how many girls lives has he destroyed?

"And me, I was his favourite for a whole 2 years, I swear to god he will pay for his sins." Sachiko turned to face the older girl, her face was scrunched but she still looks just as handsome.

"I m sorry"

"No need for that…..now back to my plan. The school festival is tomorrow and all the teachers will be here including him, so all we have to do is make sure he sees's you and me close together."

"Excuse me?" Sachiko asked with a shocked face. This girl can't be serious.

"You heard me, if he sees you close with another girl then he will link the two together and bingo you're his next favourite. Trust me if he sees me with you there's no way he won't think your gay."

"Ummm……okay fine. But wait he might not see us."

"Oh yes he will trust me as soon as the girls here see me, a crowd we start to form, he will be drawn to us."

"All you have to do is play the part, let me drive you here, hold my hand, when people ask about us just smile and hug my arm."

"And if they want more?"

"Then it depends on how far you're willing to go to help your friend."

"…….."

"I will do wants required of me"

"Good then meet me tomorrow at the train station, 9am don't be late."

"See ya"

"Wait….I don't even know your name"

"Oh my bad, its kai."

"Kai….."

"Just kai" and with that the girl left.

_Soon yumi, all of this will be over soon. I promise._

_

* * *

_

so i m trying to get the plan moving, i don't know about you but i need me some yumi and sachiko loving hehe, so i want all your help, should yumi and sachiko meet at the festivel or should one see the other but not make a move if so which one or should there both not see each other lep me know and plz review it gives me the drive to write take care


	14. yumi's view

**The view from yumi's eyes**

Yumi wondered on to the school site, memories flashing through the mind some good some not so good and of course some painful. Yumi could feel it but was not quite sure what it was. She just had the desire to run around the school as if she was looking for something or someone. But who? Suka perhaps….or maybe Sachiko. No that was impossible she's miles away. Isn't she?

The school was packed with stalls selling baked goods, handmade crafts and competitions. Yumi was trying to fight through the crowds of students and parents. She fought desperately trying to reach the appointed meeting place, it had been so long since she had seen Suka she was both excited and sad. She felt a sharp twinge by her heart which was followed by Sachiko's face flashing in her mind.

She shock her head violently trying to push through the pain, she was finally out of the large crowds although she was now in a quieter part it was still busy but at least she had the room to move freely.

She had almost reached her destination when she over heard a conversation to her right.

"Did you here about kai sempai's new girlfriend?" one of the school girls asked

"Yeah…what's her name ummm?" another questioned

"Excuse me" Yumi interrupted

The three girls turned to face Yumi, with shocked faces.

"Yumi sempai what are you doing her did you come with kai sempai?" one of the girls asked.

"No, is kai here I haven't seen her in so long" Yumi asked in a soft yet strong voice.

"Hai. She's over by the old willow tree that's where they are holding the play this year sempai." Yumi had forgotten that she once owned this school along with kai her best friend well that was until kai left and then she become complete king.

"Thank you have a nice day now cutie" Yumi said in a sweet almost prince like voice, she then flashed them her signature smile and turned to leave, she could hear the girls swooning behind her, a smirk came to her face. She still had it.

"So what was the girls name again…oh I remember Sachiko something apparently she's really beautiful and elegant." The girls continued to speak as Yumi left.

Yumi was frozen in place did she just hear that? It couldn't be Sachiko she was in another city how could she possible be going out with kai. Yumi suddenly became filled with anger, she clenched her fists together trying to steady her self but the anger was blinding her.

She broke into a run much to the three girls surprise; her destination was the old willow and then kai.

She reached the willow and slowed down in to a power walk her eyes searched out for her once best friend, target spotted she marched towards her victim.

Suka was sitting on the bench under the tree when she saw Yumi walking past she quickly jumped and followed after Yumi, she called her name severely times but got no response she began to jog after her trying to keep up.

It seemed a large circle of giggling school girls were crowded around someone; Yumi knew that it had to be kai. She began pushing her way through the crowd she finally got to the front and there right in front of her stood kai, she was wearing that cheeky smile that Yumi had once loved but now it filled her with pure rage.

With no warning Yumi jumped out of the crowd and smacked kai in her face. They both fell to the floor, Yumi on top. Yumi began repeatedly smacking kai in her face till a couple of guys pulled her off.

Kai rolled on to her stomach and spat out some blood, she struggled her way up till she was in a standing position, she turned to look at the rage filled Yumi who was struggling to get out of all the guys grips.

"Yumi…..why?" kai asked as she wiped some blood away from her lower lip.

"SHES MINE YOU HEAR ME STAY WAY FROM HER! DON'T TAKE WHATS MINE, DON'T TAKE WHATS MINE!" Yumi shouted at the top of her voice before passing out in the hands of her captives.

* * *

When Yumi came too she was in a shaded place she could feel warm arms around her, she looked up almost expecting to see sachiko but instead she met light blue eyes, she blink a couple of times in the attempt to focus her sight.

She looked up at kai a confused look on her face, what happened? Where is she?

"Kai?"

"Hey Yumi feeling better"

"Ummm…yeah I guess what happened to your face did someone hurt you?" Yumi questioned a worried look on her face.

"You don't remember?...you did this Yumi"

"What? I don't remember why would I do that to you….."Just as Yumi said the words images began to flood her head and she once again became filled with anger.

"Now I remember you bastard" Yumi stood and posed her self as if ready to fight.

"Wait Yumi I know what you think you heard but I m not going out with sachiko, well not the one that your talking about anyway" kai said while still sitting seeing that if she stood up it might give yumi the impression that she accepted her challenge to a fight.

"Really? Wait a minute how did you know that I was talking about Sachiko?"

"That's where I come in" came a voice from behind the tree Yumi didn't need to ask who it was she had become accustom to hearing that voice on a day to day bases.

"Sei I would ask what you are doing here but I think we both know the answer." Yumi said now starting to relax.

"I m sorry kai I don't what came over me" Yumi said while offering a hand out to kai which the older girl took but then pulled yumi into a big hug while getting her in a friendly headlock. The two laughed and broke away from each other smiling widely.

"That's it I have to see her!" said Suka as she stormed in to area, she walked up to Yumi with a determined face. Once she was close enough she pulled Yumi into a deep kiss.

Yumi was in shock and was running out of breath she opened her mouth in chance of retrieving some air but this was a bad move for Suka saw this as a chance and slid her tongue into Yumi's mouth.

Sei made a move to stop the two for Sachiko sake but was stopped by kai.

"What are you doing Yumi can't do this" sei said trying to get around kai, "I know but it must be Yumi who stops this on her own" kai said even if it hurt her to say it she had gotten to know sachiko today and come to see that she really does love yumi. And the way that Yumi acted when she found out that she was with Sachiko proves that Yumi returns those feelings.

"So please just give yumi a chance I m sure she will brake though some how" kai said while looking into the other girls eyes. A move that she instantly regretted, they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, a blush creeping to both faces. They pulled away quickly trying to hide their face from the other.

"Fine" Sei said still looking at the ground.

Yumi finally came back to reality and push suka back "suka? What are you doing? You broke up with me after I went through all that shit! I almost got raped because of you!" yumi regretted the words straight away. She looked at suka with apologetic eyes.

"Yumi…I …." Suka was lost for words, what was she thinking she new that she had given up on the relation ship even after yumi risked so much for her.

"Suka I m sorry I didn't mean that, but you have to understand that I've changed I m not the person I once was, I've changed for the better"

"Why? Because of her, martyr Sachiko!" suka shouted.

"What? How do you know Sachiko? Martyr?" yumi was so confused now.

"I got it Sei I got it, kai I got it look!" said a very excited Sachiko as she ran in to the area and straight into the arms of a very shocked and worried kai.

Sachiko pulled away from kai "see, I got it on tape we did it." Sachiko waved the tape in kai's face but she saw only worry in her face. She then looked over at Sei who wore the same emotion. Now she was getting really getting confused, what had happened?

"Sachiko?....."Yumi said in a confused and shocked tone.

Sachiko tensed up, her mind was shouting at her to turn around but her body just wouldn't move. She finally managed to turn around only to find a very confused looking yumi standing a few feet away from her.

"Yumi…"

* * *

hey-o all sorry about the late updat turly i am sorry but i ve been so busy trying to catch up with missed college work cus of my accident and i have to go to the doctor like every day oh well anyway heres the next chapter hope you liked it the next one will be called the view from sachiko's eyes. please review it gives me the drive to


	15. Sachiko's view

**Sachiko's view**

Sachiko waited for kai to come back from one of the stales with their drinks, she was surrounded by many girls and boys who were trying to find out what relationship she and their very famous sempai had. Sachiko was about ready to lose it with this crowd when she spotted the reason behind all her problems the reason why she was having to act close to kai. Mr Shibaru.

She pulled herself together and waited for kai to return which was not long, as kai came to her side she pulled the older close and whispered in her ear "_he's over there, it's time what should we do?"_ kai turned her head a little to confirm the sighting. She then turned back to Sachiko and asked the most important question of the day.

"Ready? Just follow my lead"

Sachiko simply nodded to let the older girl know she was ready, kai then moved slowing in, Sachiko followed suite and also inched closer to the older girls face, their lips were a hairs distance apart when kai finally bridged the gap. The area was suddenly filled with sounds of gasping; Sachiko could practically hear the girls swooning on the floor. She just hoped that this would be enough.

"What's going on here" asked a firm voice.

The two girls broke apart as Mr Shibaru made his way to the front of the crowd. You could see the fear in all the students faces all but two kai and Sachiko stood tall with fearless faces the showed nothing but determination.

"Well, well kai long time no see. I should have known that you would have something to do with all this commotion." Kai simply held her firm glare towards Mr Shibaru.

"And you Sachiko-san I thought you would know better than to hang around with her _kind"_ he said whilst looking kai up and down to make his point.

"How dare you..." kai pulled away from Sachiko and began to step towards the teacher, her fists curled into fists.

"No kai! Don't!" Sachiko grabbed onto kai's arm trying to control her

"What? Did you not hear what he say? I won't let him get away with this anymore" kai tried again to pull away but Sachiko held her in place. _I guess it's my turn now; I have to do this I can't stray from the script._ Sachiko took a deep breath and pulled kai into a passionate kiss.

Mr. Shibaru stared at the couple with disgust._ Well I guess I will just have to teach her like the others. After all I m a teacher so it's my duty to teach them._

Sachiko pulled away and glanced towards Mr Shibaru the anger was clear in his cold sharp eyes, Sachiko could now see why he drove fear into so many "Sato Sachiko come with me now!" he spat the demand at her. She nodded to show understanding but turned back to kai fist pulling the older girl into a strong embrace.

"Is it in place?" Sachiko asked in no more than a whisper.

"Yes, all you need to do now is make a convincing show out of it. Be careful" kai said the final part loudly so that all could hear and then looked up into the eyes of the devil himself.

Sachiko followed that teacher to his office once both were inside he slammed the door shut and locked it with a click. Next he walked over to the windows and pulled down the blinds.

"You know I thought you were a smart one, but apparently you're just like the rest of women kind. SCUM!" Sachiko took a few steps back from him because of pure fear.

"Now now don't fear my child I m a teacher, I m just going to do my job and teach you. And trust me this lesson you won't soon forget!" he moved closer to her, Sachiko suddenly didn't like this plan so much. He was an arms distance away when Sachiko raised her arm to defend her self.

All he did was laugh this gesture off and pulled the girl close "oh don't worry my dear I m not going to hit you, oh no I m going to do something much worse" and with that he pushed her to the ground and jumped onto of her while unzipping his trousers a smirk placed on his. Sachiko began to squirm as she tried desperately to free her self from this repulsive mans grasps.

"Shhhh….it will be all over soon" he whispered into her ear the words laced with venom.

"No….no…..no…..NO!!" Sachiko dove her hand into her pocket and pulled out a rock that kai had given to her just in case it went this far.

"I said NO ASSHOLE" Sachiko smacked he across the head with the rock, he rolled off her into a heap on the floor. Sachiko sat up and inspected the lifeless body; she checked his pulse to make sure she hadn't hit him too hard. After confirming he was still alive she got to her feat and ran for the door. Locked. She looked all over for the key until she saw it in the pocket of the man on the floor. She ripped it from his pocket and made for the door . Running was the only thing that came to her mind once she was almost out of the building she remembered the cam recorder.

Once she had made it back to the room Mr Shibaru was gone, she quickly ran in and grabbed the camera and made for the door. Sachiko reached the meeting place by the old willow tree but there was no sign of kai or Sei and she was running late. She was about to go looking for the older girls when she heard kai's voice coming from with in the willows draping branches. She poked her head inside and saw the older girls.

With out looking she ran in shouting "I got it Sei I got it, kai I got it look!" Sachiko ran in to the area and straight into the arms of a very shocked and worried kai.

Sachiko pulled away from kai "see, I got it on tape we did it." Sachiko waved the tape in kai's face but she saw only worry in her face. She then looked over at Sei who wore the same emotion. Now she was getting really getting confused, what had happened?

"Sachiko...?"Yumi said in a confused and shocked tone.

Sachiko tensed up, her mind was shouting at her to turn around but her body just wouldn't move. She finally managed to turn around only to find a very confused looking yumi standing a few feet away from her.

"Yumi…" Sachiko said shock planted on her face.

* * *

sorry about the late update anyway here it is no don't know about you but i can't wait to see what happens next hehe plz review it gives me the drive to write


	16. i will see you again

sorry about the very very late update but im back and im bringing this story to life again let me know hear your thoughts ill update quicker if you do thats a promise if i get 20 today then ill update tomorror if i get 10 then monady if i get 5 then tuesday and so on

ENJOY

**I will see you again**

"Yumi…" Sachiko said shock planted on her face.

"…Sachiko ….so this is where you have been, this whole time heres me thinking that your busy with meetings." Sachiko took a couple of steps towards yumi getting ready to explain the whole miss understanding.

"yumi please listen to me i….." she began but was interupted

"There's the little bitch shes the one who wacked me one" Mr Shibaru walked in follwed by two other male teachers , Mr shibaru held one hand to the wound on his head. "you little bitch ill make you pay for what you did to me….you and your little girlfriend" and with that the three men walked towards sachiko.

"I don't think so som e how fuck face." Yumi was now stood between sachiko and the men.

"YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mr shibaru shouted as all the colour fell from his face and his fists started to trmble.

"oh so you remember me then I was worried that you would have forgotten me." Yumi said with a small smirk apon her face. Sachiko gasped as she saw the old yumi resuface again the last time she had seen yumi like this she had found herself in and rather heated possition. The memories sent trmbles through her body which finally settled between the older girl s legs.

"I thought they sent you to go live with the nuns" Mr shibaru laughed to himself the other men soon joining in.

"oh they did and lucky for you I don't hurt people anymore I leave that job to assholes like you" yumi said smugly.

"SHUT IT BITCH…you have no idea how long I have waited to get you and now heres my little chance, im going to make you watch as rape your little friends then im going to let my friends here take it in turns fucking you as you watch me squzze the last little ouce of life out off your friends then im going to kill you."

Then from behind her she heard sachiko screem as two other men grabed her and pushed her to the ground and try to crawl on top of her.

Yumi turned and began to run to sachiko but was caught by Mr shibarus hench men. "now make sure you watch nice and closely wouldn't want you to miss any of the details now would we."

"SACHIKO! NO...GET OFF HER YOU BASTARDS!" Yumi shouted as she despretly tried to free herself. Kai quickly tackled the two men holding yumi and began throwing punches the one thing she had a god given talent in. Yumi got back to her feet and charged after the men on top of sachiko, after a punch or two men where on the floor rolling around in pain clucting their manly hoods .

Yumi pulled sachiko to her feet "run now get out of here we can sort this out" she comanded towards the older girl. "no i can help please yumi let me help i have explain..." Sachiko pleaded.

"later...NOW GO!" yumi demanded.

Sachiko nodded and ran for the exit of the school leaving yumi and kai to take care of the scum. With all the fighting no one noticed one man sliping away and making his away towards the school exit one thing on his mid. _Sachiko._

Yumi and kai stoped and looked at each other and smiled "its been awhile huh?" said kai as he broke into laughter. "yeah you can tell your bit out of practice..."said yumi.

"oh yeah and what do you that punch you know the one where you hit him and fell over yourself?"

"ha well what do you call that..."

"that what?"

"hello?"

"yumi whats wrong?"

"wheres Mr Shibaru?" horror hit the twos faces as they scaned the souronding areas.

"..."

"coward must have done a running what a chicken shit hahahaha..."

"but where would he go hes not the type to back dokwn so eaisly...WAIT A MINUTE ...SACHIKO!"

The two quickly ran towards the exit of the school where they found sachiko struggling with a hunched over man.

"now now my dear its going to be alrright im just giving a dyke like what she really needs a nice hard fuck . now stop fucking struggling." The two where dagoursely close to the road and this is when yumi saw her chance to finally get rid of the bastard.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Yumi shaouted as she ran striaght towards the pair, just as he looked up towards yumi she hit into him causing both of them to tumble into the middle of the road as he tried to get to his feet yumi tried to grab him put pain shot up her right leg causing her to fall down again she looked into the road to see an oncomming car speeding towards them he kneedle down to her level and smile.

"you see that ? well thats here for you sweatheart , dont worrie my dear ill take special care of that one over there. Bye bye" he bagan to walk away from the injured girl yumi turned her gaze apon sachiko and the world seemed to come to halt , yumi smiled at her then nodded and saxhiko new what she was going to do tears began to fall down her face as she look at the girl she loved and the next think she heard what the screaching of the car.

Yumi drew the last of her strength and through her body at th evil man walking away from her the both fell to the floor with yumi on top he looked up at her as she smiled at him.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOOOO!"

_SCEEEECH..._


	17. Awake

Awake

Two weeks had passed since the school fair and the investigation had finally been resolved and no one was found guilty of the murder of Mr Shibaru.

But lying in a hospital bed was a young girl who had now been in a comma for two weeks and doctors where starting to give up hope, they say that it's amazing that she hasn't passed away yet.

_Two weeks earlier_

_Screech...the car slammed on its brakes but it was too late the car collided with the two bodies lying in the middle of the road the fist a girl was thrown across the road and landed in a heap by the curb her head bleeding a cuts across her whole body. _

_The other simple stayed in place as the machine made its way across him._

"_YUMI!" The screams of a girl could be heard as she ran desperately to the side of the injured girl that lay perfectly still._

_Sachiko pulled the younger girl into her arms only to see blood falling from her forehead and ears, sachiko wasn't a doctor but nor was she a fool she knew the injuries where bad she held the younger close to her as they waited for a ambulance to arrive._

"_Hang on Yumi just hang on not long now you're going to be fine I promise you I won't let anything happen to you, you hear me so just hold on. Please Yumi just hold on."_

Present day

"Miss...miss...excuse me miss." Said a nurse as she gentle rocked the sleeping form of Sachiko.

"Huh sorry yes...sorry I am I in the way?" she said as she stood and shook the sleepiness away from her body "no your fine I've just got to change her bandage" said the nurse softly

"I see excuse me then" Sachiko took her leave form the room and walked to the coffee machine where she was greeted by her friends

"Hello sachiko how is she today?" asked Rei

"Hello everyone she is okay no change" she answered with a weak smile, she then looked at her friends to see the worry on all of their faces all of them shared the same expression.

"Can we see her" asked shimko

"Soon she's getting her bandages changed at the moment" Sachiko said as she sat down and gently rubbed her eyes.

"When was the last time you went home Sachiko" asked her onee Sama

"Couple of days ago...I think" she said as she picked up her coffee and brought it to her lips.

Rei looked at Sachiko and could see the sidefects of her stay here; her eyes were red and puffy as if she hadn't slept at all these past couple of weeks. Her hands where dry and red from where she had been rubbing them together in frustration, bags lay strong under her eyes and her lips looked slightly chapped. It indeed looked like she had not been taking care of herself at all.

"I see " was all her onee sama could muster to say.

Silence fell between the friends as all their thoughts drifted to yumi who was only feet away lieing in a hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises.

3 weeks later

It was just turning midnight and the hospital had fallen into silence, all was calm and sleeping all but one.

One girl sat next to another weeping into the sheets of her friend, outside the room her whimpers could be heard down the hall.

"oh god yum ii don't know what I will do if you don't wake up...I never even got a chance to explain what happened...do you hate me still...of course you do I lied to you...I hurt you ...oh god please be okay" the broken girl whimpered into the hand of her friend her love.

3 hours later

As I opened my eyes I could see only shapes and blurs I tried to focus on things but I seemed like my eyes where hazed over, I tried to bring g my hand to my face to rub my painful eyes but my arms felt like they were unconnected to me.

Finally I brought my hands to my eyes and after many tries my eyes seemed to start focusing on the odd object but most things where still a blur I was so confused. Where am I what happened to me?

I suddenly became aware of a weight on one of my arms I turned my gaze to look apon a sleeping beauty, my breath hitched as I looked down at the girl she was truly beautiful and as I was looking at her my whole body became warm, I was so confused by this unfamiliar feeling.

My eyes started to allow me to see more of my surroundings I was in a large dark room I could tell that I was in hospital but why?

So many questions began to smack me like where am I, what happened to me, who is this girl next to me and most of all who I m I.


	18. Night sky

**Night sky**

Yumi pushed her stiff body to sit up her arms shook under the sudden weight being pushed upon them, once she had steadied herself she took one last look at the sleeping form beside her before she slid her legs to dangle over the edge of the metal framed bed and for the first time in over a month she felt the cold floor under her feet. She slowly tried to put some wait upon her legs only to find them weak and unsteady, after many attempts she mustered the strength to keep her own weight.

She slowly made her way across the small room to stand next to a hiding window; she slowly reached up to the cord to pull back the blinds. as the obstruction was removed cold blue light filled the room and Yumi shielded her stunned eyes, now using the new light source she examined the room more carefully but only one thing grabbed her attention as she looked down at the form resting in the chair by her bed

"Who are you" her soft quite voice fell out of her small lips as familiar warmth filled her body.

She traced every inch of the older girls form with her sore eyes the light reflected of the girl's dark blue hair, her face soft as sleep rested her tired body. Moments passed as the young girl gazed at this mysterious beauty but before long her weakness took hold and she found herself swaying lightly, as the room began to blur again she hurried back to the safety of her cold impersonal bed. Soon sleep claimed her again and the room was once again still and silent.

* * *

The next morning the hash sunlight poured into the room causing the sleeping beauty to awaken she looked up at the window with frustration; _I could have sworn I closed the blinds last night _Sachiko thought to herself.

She then turned her attention to the other person in the room her small chest raising and falling softly as sleep held her safe, sachiko brushed a few lose strands of hair out of the younger girls face before quietly saying good morning to the still form.

Sachiko turned from the bed to walk towards the large window she pushed open one of the windows and allowed the morning breeze to brush through her hair and cool her face, behind her the sleeping form gently shivered from the sudden breeze but stayed in her slumber.

"good morning miss how are you today...you know you really should go out and have a walk or something ..." the kind nurse paused for a reply from the non responding girl stood by the window her eyes still shut as another wave of wind hit her face.

"it's not good for you to lock yourself up all day...and it's such a lovely day outside while not go for just a little walk around the hospital grounds..." the nurse walked over to the window to stress her point " you know she will be here when you get back she's not going anywhere..." she finished with a smile.

"Perhaps I will...later" that was all the response the nurse would receive.

"Okay well maybe is a start I guess...now let's see" the nurse said as she walked over to the bed and pulled out the clipboard attached to the bottom of the bed. Sachiko paid little attention as this happened severely times a day nothing exciting.

"Hum?...that's interesting" the nurse said to herself out loud.

Sachiko turned to this and walked over the bed to join the confused nurse "what's the matter is she okay...what wrong?" Sachiko asked worry in her voice.

"Nothing...in fact this is good news" responded the nurse

"What's good news" Sachiko found herself losing her last nerve with the nurse

"Well at some point last night there was a large spike in her brain activity." Sachiko looked at the nurse in confusion.

"So what does that mean?"

"well if I had to guess I would say maybe at some point last night Yumi regained conciseness it may have only been a couple of seconds but this shows vast improvement...this is very good news I have to go talk to the doctors excuse me." And with that the nurse made her way to door.

Sachiko turned to look at the sleeping face of the girl who lay perfectly still, _she woke up!_ The words kept repeating over and over again in the older girls head. Her hands began to shake her nerves took hold of her body she tried to pull her eyes away from the sleeping female but her eyes seemed fixed it was only a familiar voice that pulled her free from the beauty of the form sleeping beside her.

"Sachiko-sama? Are you okay" a warm voiced called from the doorway.

"Yes thank you yukki-san, how are you this morning" Sachiko replied with a half hearted smile she was just so tired.

Yukki frowned slightly as he look at the older girl, he had only seen her couple of times since the accident and had never met her till Yumi was brought into hospital but he could clearly see that the senior was becoming weaker and weaker every day. And yet she was still so beautiful that he couldn't help but occasionally glace at her.

"Ummmm sachiko-sama...would you maybe like to go get some coffee with me...i mean i would give us both a pick me up" yukki asked with shaking hands.

"That would be nice thank you" Sachiko said rising from her chair she walked over to the head of the bed and peered down at the sleeping girl before her she considered planting a soft kiss upon the small girls head but was interrupted.

"How is she doing?" came a deep husky voice from the door way

Both sachiko and yukki turn to find the owner of the voice, there in the door way stood a tall dark handsome man he rested one of his shoulders upon the framed door and peered over his overly expensive sun glasses.

"..."

The only thought that ran through yukki's head was _I have never seen a man so...so beautiful he could pass off being a woman..._ Yukki shook his head in attempt to rid the thoughts from his mind.

"What are you doing here Saguru?" asked a very irritated Sachiko her cousin and soon to be husband was the last person she wanted to see.

"Ummm do you want me to give you two a minute…..alone?" yukki asked after picking up on the angry atmosphere.

"No" they both said in unison.

"Sorry yukki could we go get that coffee another time" Sachiko said as turned back to gaze at Yumi.

"eh….sure don't worry about it" yukki said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the door his heart began to beat uncontrollable fast as he got closer to the tall man, as they yukki walked past the older man a blush crossed his face and Saguru couldn't help but think he was cute.

Saguru turned to look at Sachiko's defensive back and sighed, "Fine…. I'll check up on you later…. Just don't push yourself we don't need you to be in one of those beds as well." He said while rubbing his forehead.

Sachiko griped the bed sheets as she tried to remain calm, but anger was flowing harshly around her body. Her form beginning to shake softy "by the way what was that boys name….how do you know him."

At the change of subject Sachiko calmed down "yukki…he's yumi's little brother"

"Really…well see ya sa-chan" and with that the tall dark man pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and made his chase of the younger Fukazawa.

Sachiko let out a deep sigh and picked up her book and began to read her fourth book since the accident.

Silence filled the room once again excepted for the off turning of a page.

**1 hour later**

Sachiko was still deep in her book she was near the end and was already thinking about the next one she would read. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the smaller girl's eyes opening slowly.

Yumi turned her hazy gaze on to the tall beauty who was lost in her book she eyed the frame of the older girl she was so elegant, her skin was so white and her eyes where deep pools of dark blue, Yumi found herself becoming lost in the girls eyes.

Sachiko stretched and closed her book and softy rubbed her eyes she put the book away and gently rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes, she was completely oblivious to the fact that two large mocha orbs had been watching her and her actions.

"Ummm…?" the young girl stared but soon relised that sleep had already claimed her.

She lifted on hand and softly ran her hands through the older girls smooth glossy blue hair she could smell strawberries as she took in a deep breath. All Yumi knew was that this girl had some sort of power over her she was completely captivated.

"Mmmmm…Yumi….." the sleeping from whispered.

"Yumi" that sounds so familiar…._I'm I Yumi?_

"Yumi come back….please don't leave me…."the sleeping girl sounded distressed.

The younger girl decided that she had to wake the sleeping beauty she couldn't just let her suffer from a nightmare.

"Ummm…..its okay….come on now wake up…..it's okay….come on." Yumi said as she gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Huh…..Yumi…." the blue haired girl slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly it clicked and her eyes shoot open.

"YUMI!" the older girl jumped to her feet and pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace tears where running down her checks as she gently sobbed on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Umm so I guess my name is Yumi then?" Sachiko opened her eyes in shook and pulled away.

_WHAT!_ Was the only word that was going through Sachiko's head

* * *

hey all sorry again about the late update but umm...well i suck but thanx for all your reviews they keep me writting well till next time please reviwe and have a good day xxx


	19. 3 months later

It has been 3 months since the day that Yumi opened her eyes again and beat her endless sleep; she was now sat on her bed reading weeks worth of homework that had mounted up while she was in hospital. Her teacher had said that she didn't have to do it but for some reason something inside her said that she had to catch up.

Many things still didn't add up to her but every time she tried to focus her mind on them she was burden with brutal head aches, she found herself reliving the morning she awoke in the hospital...

**3 months ago**

_"YUMI!" the older girl jumped to her feet and pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace tears where running down her checks as she gently sobbed on the smaller girl's shoulder._

_"Umm so I guess my name is Yumi then?" Sachiko opened her eyes in shock and pulled away._

_WHAT!__ Was the only word that was going through Sachiko's head_

_Sachiko looked at the young beauty "Yumi don't you remember what happened to you?" Sachiko asked with pure shook in her eyes._

…_.. _

_Yumi brought thought no response_

"_Or who you are?"_

_Still no response_

"_Yumi do you not remember…me?" Sachiko asked with pleading eyes._

"_I'm sorry….I can't seem to remember anything…sorry" Yumi could see the sadness in the other girls eyes and for some reason It made her feel like crying herself._

"_Good morning sachiko-san how are this…" came a tired voice from the door way._

_The two girls turned to look at the owner of the kind voice there stood a middle aged woman who looked like she had not slept for many days, her face full of shook as she stared at the younger of the two girls._

"_Yumi…." The woman dashed to the side of the bed and drew her daughter into a tight embrace as she thanked god that she was okay._

_Sachiko moved away from the bed her hands trembling slightly she took two more steps back till her back gently hit the hard cold wall. Sachiko's eyes where fixed to the two in front of her._

_She doesn't remember anything…..she doesn't remember me….what should I do? _

_Sachiko strained her brain to gather an answer although to her it seemed that she had been stood there for seconds in fact she had been zoned out for a good 5 minutes completely unaware of the coming and goings of both yumi's family and many doctors and nurses. _

_Sachiko was forced back to the real world by a small soft hand upon her lower arm._

"_Ummm… are you okay?" Yumi asked nervously for some reason her heart was racing as she touched the tall beauty._

"…"

_They both looked at each other for a few seconds both willing their bodies move._

A lot of things where still hazy to her but her family where very supportive and understanding, Yumi was also starting to catch up with school work with the help of all her friends especially her best friend Sachiko.

The thought of the older girl ran shivers through Yumi's small frame that settled just below her navel. Yumi shook her head trying to remove the image of the older girl's slender figure, the softness of her snow white skin, the fullness of her sweet pink lips and of course her piercing blue orbs that seemed to look right through Yumi into her soul.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Yumi shouted out loud so that even her mother and father could hear down stairs with the TV on. Yumi hated the way that Sachiko made her feel every time they were close Yumi couldn't help but stare at her beautiful features. Her feelings where getting stronger and Yumi was staring to worry that she may even be falling in love with the older girl.

Yumi turned and looked out of her window up at the night sky there where so many stars out to night and not one cloud in the sky and as she looked up at the sight in front of her she couldn't help but wonder if sachiko may be looking up at the sky as well.

* * *

Sachiko stood against the cold wall of her balcony and looked up at the night sky, she sighed loudly as she thought of a certain under classmen, _oh Yumi why can't you remember me? I wish I could tell you about us… but I can't this is something you have to do on your own._

_

* * *

_

The next day Yumi was walking towards the school gates she was very early and therefore was more strolling to school that walking but as she reached the tall gates she saw a tall beauty standing by Maria samas statue her eyes closed her hands pressed lightly together in pray. Yumi stopped and watched the older girl as she finished her silent wish.

Then as Sachiko began to walk towards the building two rough looking men came out from behind the bushes Yumi's body was filled full of fear as she saw the way the two men looked and then followed after sachiko.

_I've seen that kind of look before, argh I know what they are thinking! _Yumi's mind shouted she wanted to run after Sachiko shouting and yelling, she wanted to save her but fear had taken hold of her body and her limbs simply refused to move.

And then from nowhere a voice rang out in side her head.

"_Come on know I thinking I've waited long enough it's time to remember" the voice commanded_

"Huh…. No I m not ready yet" Yumi pleaded with herself

"_listen to me I know that you don't want to remember all the pain that comes with your memories but are willing to never get the strength from them either?"_

"…." Yumi gave no reply

"_Let me in, it's time to come back now without me you are not you, your naturally sweet, kind and caring and I am strong, forceful and demanding but don't you see that you keep me tame and I protected you and those who you love"_

"_So please let me protected the one we both love…..Sachiko" the voice said as it pleaded for the last time._

"…."

"okay let's do it" Yumi shut her eyes as images began to flash across her mind her childhood, her parents, yukki, growing up, school, pain of her past, love and most of all the one that was brightest was sachiko, her smiling face . A tear ran down her check as the memories flooded her head.

"_Thank you" the voice said before they became one _

Yumi opened her eyes but instead of them being filled with fear the where filled with strength and courage.

**Meanwhile**

"Hello my dear we seem to be a little lost…would you mind showing us the way out of here" the men asked in between laughs

Sachiko's heart began to race from fear but she refused to show it "I think you should right know before I call security" Sachiko threatened, which turned out to be a bad choice the smiles left the men's faces.

"Well well that sounded like you where trying to threaten me and that is not a very good idea my sweet" the first man said as she began to walk closer to Sachiko. Now Sachiko was really starting to panic this really wasn't good.

"Excuse me sir I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone" Yumi said with confidence spread across her face. The men turned to gaze upon the owner of the soft voice only to find a small girl who was no older than 16, the two men turned to look at each other and a smirk played across their faces.

"Well well sweetie aren't you a cutie!" said the leader of the men as they turned their full attention upon the small girl.

"Cute?...who me?" Yumi said as she pulled the cutest face ever and raised one single finger to her month which instantly made the men slowly move closer to the young girl as drool fell from the lips.

Once the men where close enough Yumi lowered her hand and curled it into a strong fist as she released a cheeky smile the men now it reaching distance she leaped for the first man and planted and breath taking punch to his gut. The man leaned forward from the impact, spit and blood sprayed out of his gaping mouth.

Yumi pulled her arm back and turned around so she was behind the man only to elbow him right on his spine the man fell to the ground in a heap as he waited for air to return to his empty lungs.

"H-hey you bitch….w-what do you think you're playing at…." The man started with a shaky voice but unfortunately he did not get a chance to finish his complaint as a knee gracefully found itself placed firmly in his crotch. He fell to the ground in agony gripping his manly hood.

"L-let's get out of here!" the leader shouted as he grabbed his friend and limped towards the schools gates, once the two men were out of sight Yumi turned around to see a shaking girl her lips quivering from fear, tears staining her beautiful pale skin.

Sachiko fell to her knees her body trembling Yumi rushed to her side and pulled the older girl into her arms while gently running her hands through her soft hair.

"Y-Yumi I was so scared…I thought…." Sachiko said in-between whimpers.

"Shhhh it's alright" Yumi said in a soft voice.

Sachiko pulled away from Yumi so she could look into the girls eyes "please Yumi…..please!" the older girl pleaded as tears continued to pour from her swollen eyes.

"Please? Sachiko-sama what is it?" Yumi asked as she wiped away some of the tears from Sachiko's soft face.

"Please remember me Yumi! Please!" the older girl begged as she leaped upon Yumi causing them both to fall to the hard floor. Sachiko continued to cry hard into Yumi's small form as the younger girl held her tighter.

Yumi pushed herself up till she was resting on her elbows; Sachiko pulled away and looked at the younger girl with sad eyes although she was trying to regain her mask. Yumi smiled gently before simply saying "as you wish sachiko" and with that she closed the gap between herself and the older girl.

Sachiko's eyes widen in surprise as she felt the warm soft lips of Yumi make contact with her own. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed Yumi back, after a short while they pulled apart and blue eyes met brown.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked confused.

"Did you miss me sachiko?" Yumi said as she pulled Sachiko up to stand before pushing her against a nearby tree and pushing her lips firmly against the taller girls. Sachiko gasped a little bit from the shock which Yumi used to her full advantaged and slid her tongue into sachiko warm mouth the older girl moaned from the surprise attack and sudden rush of pleasure.

Yumi had kissed other girls but none had been as intoxicating as this she was finding hard to control her body that wished for nothing more than to give into her desires. Her hands did not take long before they began to roam and explore the older girl's body.

Sachiko's body felt like it was on fire as waves of pleasure coursed through her body which settling just below her navel, and then to make matters worse she felt Yumi's hands rest upon her soft breasts. Her nipples Harding from the attention which earned and moan from Yumi as she felt the rose buds respond to her actions.

Yumi pulled her lips away from Sachiko's and began to leave a trail of soft kisses down her cheek towards her neck until she heard someone speak from behind them.

"Well well you know there's a time and a place for those sort of actions you two" Yumi turned quickly to see sei standing behind her a smile planted across her happy face.

Sachiko turned her attention to the floor while a blush made its self know upon her face Yumi on the other hand just smiled she had defiantly returned.

"You know your right" Yumi said before grabbing Sachiko's hand and pulling her towards the rose mansion.

"Hey wait a sec" sei called out but was ignored

Yumi's face was full of determination as she continued to pull her victim to their destination.

As they reached the rose mansion which too much of Yumi's joy was empty she pulled Sachiko up to the meeting room and hurried inside. Once inside the brightly lit room she released the still confused Sachiko to lock the wooden door.

"Yumi are you really back?" Sachiko asked as she worried that perhaps she was in a heavenly dream. Yumi said nothing and remained facing the door her back to the older girl.

"…" silence filled the room.

"Umm" Sachiko began.

"when I saw you with kai I was taken over with anger….I've never been that jealous in my life…..it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart…I've never felt that way before and it confused me…..but I know what it is now…."Yumi said still looking at the hard cold door her head hung low.

"I love you Ogasawara Sachiko" Yumi said as she turned to face the taller girl her face filled with seriousness.

Sachiko gasped at the confession and ran to Yumi's body embracing it firmly tears running down her face. She had never felt so happy in her whole life; her whole body was tingling from the warm sensation that made its way through her body.

"I love you too Yumi" Sachiko confessed as she embraced the younger girl tightly.

"Sachiko I want to show how much I love you….I want you" Yumi said looking into the deep pools of blue in front of her.

Sachiko eyes became wide from Yumi's words as she thought of the action between them "I also want you Yumi if you will let me…..come to my house tonight after school I will be waiting for you in front of the gates…..I love you" sachiko said before planting a soft kiss upon the younger girls cheek before exiting the room closing the door behind her.

Yumi leaned against the door and attempted to calm her breathing her heart was beating so fast from hearing that Sachiko also wants her and that only a few hours from now she would be able to show the older girl how much she meant to her.

Little did she know that on the other side of the door an older girl stood leaning against it as she tried to also calm down her beating heart as happiness flowed through her.

Tonight would be a night that neither of them would forget.

* * *

hey sorry about the wait well we are almost there now and lets just say that next chapter my get a little ummmm hot! so make sure you have a cold shower on stand by see ya soon

please review it makes me write quicker bye bye


	20. Chapter 20

**Home time**

The day was drawing to a close the sun was beginning to retreat behind the mountains the sky was filled bright shades of colour as the last light of day left the sky. Sachiko looked up at the red painted sky, she watched as the clouds moved slowly through the vastness. She was stood alone by the entrance of Lillian academy, she was gracefully standing against the cold wall that held the old steel gates to the calm school. The grounds where abandoned as it was reaching late afternoon, quietly the soft sound of steps reached the tall girl's ears she turned her attention to find the source of the noise. In front of her was the image of a confident strong girl, the wind blew her soft locks of hair across her face but her eyes stayed fixed on the older girl stood beside the gates. As brown met blue the world seemed to slow down to a halt until it felt as if the world its self had stop turning, the wind was no longer blowing, the trees no longer shook from the gentle breeze.

A blush played across Sachiko's face as she managed to free herself from the powerful gaze of the younger girl and in no time the two met standing in front of each other. Their eyes met again and it seemed as if they were going to fall into each other's traps once more until something caught Sachiko's keen eye. A frown crossed her brow as she noticed the error in Yumi's uniform and without warning she stepped forward and took hold of Yumi's neck tie.

"Yumi always make sure your uniform is to high standards...your neck tie is crooked" Sachiko scolded as she fixed the scarf.

Yumi reached out to grab the retreating hand of Sachiko she took the hand in hers and pulled the girl closer. As Sachiko stumbled forward her face flushed as she felt a familiar warmth spread through her body from the closeness of the two.

Yumi pushed herself up upon her tippy toes and whispered into the older girl's ear in a husky tone "sachiko are you sure about this... We don't have to rush...I'll wait for you...I'll always wait for you trust me you are worth it...but I must say that I m finding hard to control myself even now" Sachiko's eyes widened at the words, how could Yumi be so strong and forceful and yet understanding and kind. Sachiko could feel her heart melting she was almost completely free from her iced cage.

Sachiko did not respond to Yumi's statement instead she pulled the younger girl into a hard kiss, their lips crashed into each other in a clumsy manner as passion took hold, Yumi slipped her hot wet tongue into her partner's mouth and explored the new space which earned a throaty moan from the taller girl Yumi was quickly losing control and to make matters worse she didn't want to regain it, she wanted to lose herself in the older girl before her. This girl had such power over her she had never wanted anything more in her life, no not wanted. Needed. Yes she needed Sachiko like the flower needs the sun in the coldest of winters. Sachiko was the air in her lungs, the wind in her hair, she was everything.

The kiss finally finished much to the annoyance of its occupants due to the lack of oxygen; a blush was creeping across both their faces as they gazed at each other. Yumi took hold of Sachiko's slender hand and without words lead her towards the bus stop.

* * *

The whole journey home was spent in silence as both girls allowed their minds to race full of thoughts of the action that awaited them once they arrived at their destination. Neither of them where even steeling small glances, to any strangers it would seem like the two girls did not even know each other but tucked in-between the pair was both of them holding each other's hand, the younger of the two was making small circles with her thump on the older girl's palm.

As their stop came into vision Sachiko took Yumi's hand and pulled the younger girl to stand, Sachiko's heart was beating so hard and fast she was sure that the girl beside her must be able to hear it. She gracefully pulled the smaller girl along the peaceful path that only held the two girls.

Yumi's eyes darted from one huge gate to another, behind the gates she could see the start of elegant houses unlike hers which was plan and modern but these houses shouted class and history. Finally they approached the biggest gate on the street and as the stopped in front of it Yumi desperately tried to look for the house but found no sign of any structure.

Sachiko looked down at the younger girl and let out a small giggle she really did love the way that Yumi showed all her emotions so clearly on her face.

As the pair entered the grounds Yumi was still puzzled by the endless drive but she simply tried to take in the beauty of the grounds surrounding the house. She could see miles of trees and well kept gardens, the whole place was giving off a sense of peacefulness and calm.

Sachiko looked down to see the wide smile upon the smaller girls face and her heart warmed, she still couldn't understand how this girl had such a hold on her, how she had wiggled her way into her heart. She always saw herself alone and cold but since she met Yumi she sees a glimmer of hope, warmth and companionship perhaps she would not be alone.

Perhaps Yumi was her saviour...

Her personal sun that will melt her iced heart...

"Yumi?" Sachiko called

"Hmmm" Yumi said as she pulled her gaze away from the scenery to look at the older girl beside her

"Do like the gardens?"

"Yes very much...I've always love to look around beautiful gardens...to see the different flowers, trees and water features." Yumi said with a slight blush on her face, she didn't want Sachiko to think she was just a softy underneath her cool exterior even if that was partly true.

"I see"

"..." they fell back into silence once again

"Yumi?"

"Yes"

"would you like to have a full tour of the gardens we are known for having some of the most beautiful gardens in the whole of Tokyo" sachiko said with a wide smile, one that not only was on her mouth but made it to her eyes as well.

"That would be great... I mean if it's not too much trouble" Yumi said trying to keep herself calm

"Of course" Sachiko said with a little giggle Yumi was really cute as well as strong, she was so caught up in the thought of the younger girl she hadn't even noticed that Yumi had stopped walking.

"sachiko..." Yumi called, Sachiko stopped in her tracks the voice sounded behind her she turned to see a familiar smile upon Yumi's face and her body began to once again tremble with excitement. She looked Yumi straight in the eye as if to challenge the younger girl but what she saw was pure desire.

Sachiko's body became frozen her hands shaking slightly as the smaller girl slowly walked closer to her,

"Sachiko..." Yumi said in a whisper as she leaned her lips close to the taller girl's ear

"Y-Yumi..." was all Sachiko managed to get out before words where replaced with a low moan as the smaller girl gave a gentle bite to the older girl's soft ear lobe.

"Sachiko...what's wrong you look like your in pain" Yumi continued her torture in a husky voice

"I-I am..." Sachiko said in a hushed tone a deep blush bighting her face

"Oh and where does it hurt..."

"I-I can't say..." Sachiko replied in between deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself

"Tell me or ill kiss you right now in front of your house what would mummy and daddy think of..."

"No...Please..." Sachiko pleaded

"Then tell me where it hurts"

"d-down...down there" Sachiko said in a rushed voice

"Down where" Yumi now had a massive grin across her face as she looked towards the ground

"H-here..." Sachiko said as she rested her hand just above her navel

"I think you're lying sachiko..." Yumi said as she grabbed hold of the other girl's hand she then leaned up to the taller girl's ear again and whispered...

"I think it hurts right...here" Yumi said as she pushed Sachiko's hand in-between her own legs so that it pushed against her own centre

Sachiko released a deep moan and leaned against Yumi as pleasure ran through her body her breathing became ragged and she gasped for breath.

"Please Yumi...I can't...I need...please" Sachiko said in-between ragged breaths.

"Now...now Sachiko pull yourself together...now tell me what you need" Yumi replied in a husky tone

"I-I need...need...I need you"

"Hmmm well then perhaps we should go inside" Yumi said as she walked away from the frozen girl now behind her.

* * *

hey all sorry for the late update and i know that i said this chapter would hold well what you all wanted but i just had to get one more chapter out of this story for closure i think lol any way theres a little bite of a hot scene for u but u wil have to wait for the real thing if u know what i mean...oh and heres a teaser theres a shower scene comming up which may leave u needing a cold one urself lol enjoy xxx


End file.
